Our Infinite Love
by Dreamer.abr.lif
Summary: AU Emma is at university and is best friends with the outgoing Ruby despite her tendency to keep to herself. Emma can't help but feel her life is finally settling and that feeling only increases when she meets Regina, the daughter of Cora and Henry who she has been renting a room from. Trust is not something that comes easily, but Emma quickly finds herself falling. [Swan Queen]
1. Family

**Hey all, long time no write. I'm hoping this time I'll be able to create a good story and see it through to the end. Once upon a time is my favourite everything at the moment and I've been thinking about this story for a while now. So enjoy!**

* * *

Emma sat stretched out on her bed with her laptop on her legs as she slowly chewed the last piece of chocolate from the packet. Swallowing, her stomach gave a groan at being forced to digest so much at once.

"I should _not_ have done that." Emma muttered to herself, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her overly full belly, wondering if she'd ever be able to stop at just one piece.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open again and began reading from her computer screen; the seemingly innocent FanFiction she'd spent the last few hours reading was suddenly getting rather heated. Emma felt her body flush slightly at a particularly detailed description of her ship finally sleeping together. She didn't admit it to many people, but Emma found herself getting lost in these made up fantasies way more then she intended to. She smiled to herself remembering when she first found out that she wasn't the only one that thought these two characters would work well together, it had only taken a matter of weeks before Emma caught herself up in way too many different versions where her ship was a reality.

Coming to end of the chapter, Emma sighed to herself realizing that she really couldn't put her uni work off any longer, she'd spent most of her Sunday procrastinating and there were things due in tomorrow that still needed touching up.

Slowly crawling off her bed, Emma grabbed her laptop that had slipped onto her messy bed, and headed to her desk. Emma pulled one of her legs up under her as she sat and thanked the heavens once again for making the trackie pants she was wearing, because they truly were the most comfortable things she had ever worn.

* * *

Stretching her arms over her head, Emma stifled a yawn and brought her arms back down to meet her desk. Everything was done for tomorrow and she'd made a start at the latest assignment she'd been given, but in all honesty it was one of the most boring things she'd ever had to do which made it impossibly hard to actually put effort toward it.

"Emma" came a voice accompanied with a quiet knock on the door. Emma jumped at the sudden interruption to her thought process and turned quickly to see Cora at her door.

"Sorry to interrupt dear, I noticed you have yet to come out of your room since breakfast. I wanted to make sure you were ok?" Emma smiled; Cora was the caring mother she'd never had. Ever since the day she moved in, Emma had felt nothing but at home living with the lovely woman and her husband Henry.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got caught up reading again… Is it really that late?" As Emma asked the question she glanced outside and was shocked to find it was already getting dark.

"Crap! I was supposed to go running with Ruby tonight. Aghh what time is it?!" She muttered more to herself then Cora as she checked the time on her phone. Her eyes bulged when she was that it was 7:27pm. Emma shot out of her seat and dashed to her wardrobe to pull out her running gear, then realizing Cora was still at her door way she sent a dazzling smile toward her and said  
"I'll be back in 40minutes… ?"  
Cora smiled at the girl she's grown rather fond of over the past month and chuckled

"You know you don't have to run it by me dear. Are you all set for dinner?"  
Emma nearly face palmed when she realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast unless you count the chocolate. Her gut churned at the reminder of the shear amount she had eaten and Emma shook her head to try and rid herself of the sick feeling.

"Ah, right.. Dinner. Yeah I'll just get something when I get back, all good." Emma replied over her shoulder as she struggled to pull out her singlet from the mess that was her wardrobe

"I swear I folded this like yesterday" Emma muttered

"What was that second part dear?" Cora asked.

"Oh nothing, all good, I'm fine and good… You should go down stairs and enjoy dinner or whatever…" Emma said distractedly as she finally got her singlet free.  
Cora chuckled again, calling out over her shoulder

"I will enjoy dinner.. or whatever." Emma laughed along side the receding laughter of Cora. She quickly stripped off her trackies, tank top and bra to replace them with her sports bra, running singlet and, after hopping on one foot and almost falling over, her leggings. Emma let out a quick breath and ran out of her room, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached the bottom floor. She ran to the door and called a quick goodbye over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Ruby was leaning against the post at the front of the drive smirking at Emma as she walked up, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"You took your sweet ass time Swan, get lost in those fanfictions again ey?" Emma glared at her best friend in response

"No, I just like making you wait, _Red._"

"I told you don't call me that, it was a phase! Do you see red in my hair anymore? No! So you can stop already." Ruby pouted which only made Emma laugh as she pulled her leg up into a stretch.

"No I don't think I will, besides, you know that you love the nick name." She smirked playfully at the pouting Ruby

"Yeah yeah, only from you." Ruby grumbled. "Now are we going for a run or are we just going to stand her and talk all night?" Emma didn't need any further encouragement and she took off having fully stretched her legs in their quick conversation.

"Hey, no fair! You don't get a head start." Ruby called after Emma as she sprinted to catch up. The two raced each other for one hundred meters or so before falling into a nice steady pace, that they could both maintain for the entire circuit.

* * *

Emma let her mind wander as she jogged, as both the girls found it difficult and rather annoying to keep up a conversation while they ran together, instead they just enjoyed the company and both let their minds go. Emma had first met Ruby in a class she had started earlier that year, she'd seen the woman around uni prior but they'd never spoken. It wasn't until the two were put into a group for an assignment that they begun talking and had instantly hit it off. Ruby had actually been the deciding factor in Emma coming to live where she did; Emma had been choosing between three different places and when Ruby found out one of them was on the same street as her the choice had been simple. The two had almost instantly started running together in the evenings and she was the only person Emma found herself willing spending time with, besides Cora and Henry, but she liked to give them space.

She'd always been a more keep to yourself kinda person. As a younger child, that was the only way to survive. Being shuffled in and out of foster homes meant there was never really any point in making friends because you were likely to loose them. On the few occasions Emma had grown to trust someone it had always been thrown back in her face, She quickly learned that the only person she could truly rely on, was herself.

Emma was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as Ruby and herself rounded the last corner that took them back to their starting point. The two began to slow their pace and came to a stop, once again outside Emma's house. A moment of silence filled the air as the two regained their breaths a little.

"So… Was I right before…? About the FanFictions" Emma just raised her eyebrows at Ruby's question and then the two of them burst out laughing.

"I can't help it! Everything's so perfect in the stories!." Emma complained

"Don't you mean everything's so _hot _in the stories?" Ruby asked Emma who had suddenly stopped laughing. "Come on, I know what you read. Forget the romance, all Emma Swan really wants is some sweet sweet lesbian sex."

"That is not true!" Emma protested despite the fact that she could feel her face warming

"Uh-huh, well that's not what your blushing suggests." Ruby smirked as her best friend dipped her head in embarrassment.

"I do like the romance." Emma whispered toward the ground. Ruby's smirked suddenly turned into a massive smile and her eyes softened.

"Awww, who knew, Swan is really just a hopeless romantic under all those tank tops and denied emotions."

"Hey! That's too far! No one can insult the tank tops." Emma replied, quickly putting a stern glare on her face. The two girls burst out laughing again and after a few more words said their goodbyes.

* * *

Emma closed the front door behind her and heard Cora's voice from the lounge

"How was your run? We could hear you two laughing all the way in here." Emma smiled and skipped from the front door to the lounge where the couple was on the couch together watching some old movie. Emma never failed to be amazed at how perfect the two seemed for each other.

"Yeah it was nice. How was your dinner.. or whatever?" Cora and Emma both chuckled slightly while Henry raised his eyebrows slightly and just shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

"Emma dear, put something warmer on before you catch a cold. There is some dinner in the fridge for you."

"You know, you're not suppose to feed me… The add just said a room and like full use of the bathroom and stuff."

"Yes well, there was food left over and there is no reason to let it go to waist."

"Thank-you." Emma sing-songed as she walked away, leaving the two of them in peace and went to take a shower.

* * *

Emma smiled to herself as she lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take her. For the first time in her life she actually felt content. The people around her made her feel happy, she could almost go as far as, dare she say it, to call them family.


	2. BEST friends

**Hey all! An update within a day, wow that's a first. I'm really enjoying writing this and I got some amazing results back in half a day of my posting the first chapter, so thank you all so much!  
Don't worry Regina will be entering very soon. I just wanted to build on Emma's relationship with the rest of her life first.**

I doubt I'll be updating this regularly often, but hopefully every few days there'll be be a new chapter.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"I give up! I'm done." Ruby plonked herself down next to Emma and lightly slammed her coffee onto the table.

"Hi Emma, how was your day? Oh great thanks for asking Ruby." Emma said sarcastically at her friend who only glared in return. "Fine, what happened?" Emma tried again.

"It's my stupid teacher, sexist bastard thinks he knows everything and just because _someone_ has a slight difference of opinion, they're instantly wrong. Seriously Emma, I can't take it any more. I'm a fucking good student and he's lucky to have me." Ruby raged loudly, turning a few heads at the uni café. Emma's eyebrows pulled together slightly before she replied.

"First off, is this the dick that gave me a credit for my first assignment even though it was obviously a distinction? Secondly, if it was, yes, he is a total sexist ass. If it's not, then our uni really needs to look into the people they are hiring because two douche bags teaching in the same degree is too much." Ruby just looked at Emma with admiration as she took a sip from her coffee. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I love you." Emma nearly choked on the muffin she was eating, after spluttering and coughing, she managed to get out a weak

"Excuse me?"

"You're like the coolest friend I've ever had. I'm serious. No one else would just roll with me swearing my ass off about a teacher. Most people I know would tell me that he's suppose to know everything or that I'm _such a feminist_, which by the way is totally not an insult!" Emma couldn't help but smile

"Yeah I know, I'm just awesome right?" Ruby scoffed

"Eat your muffin woman." She returned the smile that had spread out across Emma's face.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. _Emma's pen rhythmically hit her notebook as she stared ahead at the whiteboard. _Is that a j or a g…?_ She wondered. _It could be a 9… Nah, it has to be a g… unless… uh forget it. _She scribbled out the last sentence she had written realizing there was no way she was going to figure out what it meant. _Come _on_ I just want to go home already. _She let out a very loud sigh, causing the lecturer to look up from his notes and frown. Emma quickly ducked her head and pretended to be engrossed in her textbook. She was genuinely interested in what they were learning, but Emma felt like if she didn't get food and coffee in the next 5minutes she was going to pass out.

They'd been researching particular case studies for foster children, something that was obviously close to her heart, but Emma was also interested in seeing the logistics behind it all. Having experienced the system herself she knew there were some obvious flaws in the system and was determined to do everything she could to figure out why and then fix them.

"All right, I think we've done enough for today. Mid assignment assessment is next week so perhaps don't party all weekend, especially if you're behind." Emma let out a small chuckle, at least her lecturers were realistic… Not that Emma had any plans, especially ones that involved getting drunk.

* * *

"We're going out!" Ruby declared, "it's been way to long since I got drunk and you, have you even left the house since the beginning of this year?"

"Of course I've left the house; there's uni… And I jog with you… Plus I have a job." Emma stated

"I meant besides those things….Obviously." Ruby's tone suggesting she thought Emma couldn't be more stupid.

"You know I don't really go out much. Besides I've got uni work to do."

"Yeah right, you and I both know you're up to date, probably ahead. It'd do you good to have a night off your boring adult life." Emma sighed, really not feeling like explaining to Ruby all over again why she didn't like going out.

"Don't sigh at me."

"Listen Ruby, It's Friday, I'm tired and…. Stop pouting at me!"

"Why, is it working?"

"No! It's just making me want to stay home more."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so boring." Emma bit her tongue and just looked at Ruby. After a few moments of silence she let out a small breath.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. I'll go out with you next time you ask, assuming it doesn't interfere with uni or work, on the condition that we stay home tonight. We can watch a movie and get take out…. Deal…?" Emma pleaded. Ruby slowly let out a breath, rolling the idea around in her head before she finally agreed.

"Fine! But I pick the movie." Emma smiled triumphantly.

"Fine by me, we like the same stuff anyway."

* * *

Emma shrieked as another pillow came flying at her from behind the couch, ducking just in time, the pillow hit the wall with such force that an old vase on the mantle rocked in its position. Emma leapt up from her crouch and jumped up to catch it before the most likely sentimental vase fell.

"Ruby! How many times do I have to tell you not to throw things in this house!"

"Sorry granny." Ruby yelled back while Emma threw her a 'that was close look'.

"Alright, so no pillow fights… Now what?" Ruby asked

"uhh… Talk?" Emma suggested with a shrug. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the huge smile that took over Ruby's face as she jumped onto the couch and began hugging a pillow.

"You never grew up did you?" Emma asked

"Nope!" Ruby nearly shouted, "Now get over here and be a girl with me, it was your suggestion anyway." Emma groaned but quickly sat down next to Ruby and pulled her legs up to her chest so she could hug them. Ruby's face suddenly got serious, but Emma didn't miss the cheeky glint in her eyes.

"So... Emma." Ruby said innocently dragging out her name.

"Oh, no, nope. I know that look." Emma shook her head. "Whatever you're about to ask, I can tell you right now, I'm not answering it."

"Oh come on, please? It's our night, not out, together. Please." Ruby said making a pouty face.

"Damn it Red and your puppy dog eyes." Emma exclaimed as she slapped Ruby's pillow.

"hmmm, I like to think of them more as wolf eyes. You know fierce and beautiful as hell."

"…..Nope I see nothing but puppy." Emma didn't duck fast enough as suddenly Ruby's pillow slammed into the side of her face. She let out a groan and glared as Ruby made yet another face, this one the perfect picture of innocents

"Ugh, you're so irritating."

"yeah, but you love me. Now, back to the girl thing." Ruby continued to talk despite Emma's obvious discomfort toward the entire situation,

"How long has it been since you got laid?" Emma's eyes bulged at the question, trust Ruby to get right to the point.

"Uhh.. well…" She stuttered a bit before being interrupted

"Not a hard question, weeks, months?... Years? Oh god don't tell me it's years."

"it's not year_s" _Emma put particular stress on the 's' before dropping her head at Ruby's powerful gaze.

"A year!"

"yeah a year alright. Forgive me for not having sex with everyone I meet… I… I like to, you know… Have feelings and stuff.." Emma felt an arm go around her and she looked up to meet the crystal blue, caring eyes of Ruby. After a few moments of silence Ruby let a small smile grace her lips.

"Never again will I let you deny that you, Emma Swan, are in fact a hopeless romantic." Emma couldn't help but stick her tongue out before she lifted a pillow up to cover her face, despite that fact that she was giggling along with her best friend.

* * *

"Ok ok, last question. This one's series." Ruby said over a laughing Emma as she herself tried to keep her lips held together. The girls had spent the last 2 hours quizzing each other on anything they could think of while taking regular dance breaks. Both the girls shared a similar taste in the music, in that they would listen to almost everything.

"Well. Ask it!" Emma said excitedly. She'd ended up enjoying her night much more then she thought she would.

"I was wondering if you ever, well when we first met... fancied me?" A rare thing happened at that moment, Ruby actually blushed. "I'm honestly cool either way. I mean you're totally hot, but you're my best friend, it would be weird right?"

"Ruby…. I, without a doubt fancied you. I mean look at you! But yeah, as soon as we started getting close I just, I don't know, My feelings were never more then awesome best friend feelings." Ruby let out a quick breath

"Oh thank god, I was worried I was gonna regret asking that." Emma could only laugh.

"I've never seen you look so worried. Awww Red has a soft side."

"Shut it you!" Ruby's face quickly returned to her confident slight smirk she usually had painted on.

"Well I know you're use to staying up all night, but I for one am tired as hell. So… Another movie in bed?" Emma asked as she snuggled further into her position on the couch.

"Who said I invited you to stay over?" Ruby's smart ass voice replied.

"I am _not _going home. It's past 12!"

"Emma, you literally live across the road, and there are street lamps."

"Wait. Are you actually kicking me out?" Emma asked, letting her fake concern fill her voice. Ruby let the silence drag out as long as she could before she snorted

"pfft, no. You know I'm love having my bestie over for the night, besides I like have a bed warmer."

"Ruby I swear your body runs multiple degrees hotter then it should, the last thing you need is a bed warmer."

"Oh you know it runs hotter." Ruby replied with a wink before she picked up her pillow and headed to her bedroom. Emma got all her stuff off the floor and followed.

* * *

After much discussion and Ruby reminding Emma that she promised the movies were here choice, while Emma retaliated that it was never meant to be plural, the pair settled on Pulp Fiction. The two of them settled into bed and within 10minutes Ruby looked over to see a peacefully sleeping Emma.


	3. Regina Mills

**Turns out I updated within a day. Seriously though, my uni work is suffering because all I seem to do is read or write fanfictions haha.**  
**Enter Regina Mills! That's right ladies and gentlemen she is here at last.**  
**Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, my inbox has been constantly full in the past few days, it puts a smile on my face. :)**

* * *

Emma leaned back in her chair, running her eyes over the photo and initial report of her case study. She still had to read through it all, but at least the layout looked good. Emma let her eyes scan the face of the young boy she was researching, he was 12 and had been in and out of seven different homes so far. She couldn't help but ache slightly for the child and hoped with all her might he had strength, because he was going to need it.

"Emma?" Cora called from her open doorway.

"Mmm?" Emma quickly hit the save button and looked up. She couldn't help but think the kid would be lucky if he found someone like Cora to look after him before he was out of the foster system. At least then, by the time he turned 18 he would have someone to rely on.

"What are you plans for the night dear?" The brunet asked her with a small smile.

"Ah, nothing. I was just gonna proof read this then, well I don't know."

"It's Saturday Emma, you should go out."

"You know I don't really like it that much, plus it's expensive."

"Very well, have you got plans for dinner? Our daughter is coming over and Henry has taken the opportunity to cook a feast fit for royalty."

"Oh, right. If you want me gone just say the word, I mean I could go down to the diner, I think Ruby's working tonight…"

"No no dear." Cora quickly interrupted, "I was going to offer you a place at our table." Emma gaped at Cora while the words sunk in properly.

"...Are you sure? I mean it should be a family night and I swear I don't mind leaving, I wouldn't want to…"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious dear." Cora smiled, her eyes full of affection. Emma was still slightly in shock, but she let a comfortable smile spread

"I guess I'll get changed then. Thank you."

* * *

Emma cursed her laziness as she tried to find clean clothes to wear and found that at least half her wardrobe was waiting to be washed. Eventually she settled on grey skinny jeans, a white tank top and a simple black button up shirt; she figured the tank top was acceptable because she was technically staying in her house.

Emma heard the doorbell ring and the chorus of hellos accompanied by the shuffling she assumed meant hugging, as she was running a hairbrush through her hair. The blond realized she hadn't brushed it since yesterday, which would explain the difficulty she was having. Sighing to herself she put down the bush and deemed her appearance acceptable. Emma made her way down the stairs, smiling to herself as she heard Henry's voice

"…Lovely, I think you'll like her."

"I can't wait to meet her daddy." Came a smooth, deep voice, which Emma assumed belonged to their daughter. She jumped down the last step, a habit she'd developed and turned toward the kitchen. Cora immediately introduced the two

"Ah Emma dear, I'd like you to meet our daughter Regina. Regina this is Emma." Emma couldn't help but gape slightly at the woman she found herself faced with. Regina was wearing a slim black dress that showed off her figure, which went perfectly with her cropped deep brown hair that framed her face like it was art. She smiled at Emma and held out her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Emma. I'm glad I can now put a face to the name." Emma almost died when she heard her voice properly, and those deep chocolate pools that were her eyes….

"Errr, ah yeah. Nice to meet you." She stammered, quickly dropping her head as a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"My parents have hardly stopped talking about you since you moved in. I believe you have made quite the impression." Regina continued to smile at the younger girl.

"Really?" Emma asked, turning toward Cora and Henry with a questioning looks.

"Don't act so surprised dear, you know we see you as a second daughter." Emma couldn't help the slight prick of tears she felt in her eyes as she stammered slightly

"You do, I mean really? I just... I don't know, I just rent a room." Regina was touched by the softness in the blonde before her who was obviously genuinely surprised to be so included. The brunet couldn't help but wonder why, if her parents were anything to go by, Emma Swan was every parents dream.

"Don't ever doubt it Emma, It's obvious we care for you." Said Henry with a genuine smile and he turned back to the stove, getting another fry pan out.

"Emma, my parents tell me you are at university? When do you graduate?"

"The end of this year actually."

"Do you have any plans for your career?"

"Ah, well once I graduate I'm qualified to do a few different things. I guess I was kinda hoping for a job in foster placement, like choosing good homes and checking up on the kids? But I also kinda like the idea of a social worker, you know just giving kids someone to talk to. It all kinda depends what's on offer…" Emma let the sentence drag out as she realized she's probably said too much.

"So you like children then?" Regina asked, Emma thought she saw a flicker of relief flash through her eyes.

"Yeah I love them… Why?" Before Regina had a chance to answer a large shout echoed from the lounge accompanied by the sound of running feet.

"Mumma!" A little boy with the same dark brown hair as Regina came running toward them, the brunet crouched down and lifted the boy up into the air, causing him to giggle, before she brought him back down to rest on her hip.

"What is it Henry?" Regina cooed to the little boy. It was then that the child noticed Emma, who had a massive smile stretched across her face due to the adorableness of the kid.

"Who's that?" Henry quietly asked his mother as he snuggled in closer to her side.

"Henry this is Emma, she's living here with Grandma and Grandpa. Emma this is my son Henry."

"Hey kid." Emma said leaning slightly so she was at Henry's eye level. "I like your shoes, they're really cool." Henry was sporting new shoes that had dogs running along the bottom of them. At the compliment the boy smiled

"Do you like dogs to?" He asked with a voice that had Emma melting.

"I _love_ dogs!" She replied slightly too enthusiastically. Henrys smile only grew, while Regina and both her parents chuckled at Emma's response.

"Henry darling, why did you come running in here?" Regina asked

"Um." Henry's eyebrows pulled together in thought, "I forgot."  
As far as Emma could tell, everyone in the room was stifling a giggle at the seemingly natural adorable nature of the boy. Suddenly Cora rushed forward and picked Henry up out of her daughters arms.

"My grandson, the forgetful one." She cooed and rubbed her nose against his causing him to giggle again. She carried him back to the lounge and it became apparent she wasn't coming out again soon.

"He's beautiful. You name him after your father?" Regina smiled at how easily Emma accepted the fact she had a son and seamless way she adjusted when he came running in.

"Yes, There isn't a better man I could have named my son after."

"Sweetheart, you always treat me so well." Her father's heart swelled.

"As do you daddy."

"You two should go sit down, dinner will be a little while and I think Henry has claimed your mother. Right on cue a brilliant laugh from Cora echoed into the kitchen. Regina smiled and made her way over to the kitchen table, Emma followed, pulling her leg up under her, as was her habit, before she put her full weight on the chair. She looked over to Regina who was sitting across from her with a perfectly straight back, her hands resting in her lap. Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's sitting arrangement, but said nothing.

" So Regina, what do you do?" Emma enquired. She figured the brunet was only a few years older then her, but she had no doubt that as a Mills, Regina was very well educated.

"I work in an advertising agency, it's actually partly mothers business."

"She doesn't just work there, Emma, she's the head of her department." Henry Sr. interrupted from the kitchen.

"Head!" Emma exclaimed. "Wow, that's impressive." Regina just smiled in reply. "What, just a smile? That's an awesome job! I mean you can't be much older then me and you're already in charge."

"Yes well, my parents connections definitely helped. Though I did very well at university." Emma almost rolled her eyes at the formal nature of the woman. She suddenly felt that her apparently inability to act her age was nothing compared to Regina who looked like she hadn't let loose in her entire life.

* * *

Emma carried the last of the dishes to the kitchen after their amazing dinner. Henry Sr. really did cook food fit for royalty. She filled the sink with hot water and took off her black shirt to save it from getting wet, wearing only her white tank she started doing the dishes. Emma jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and dropped the plate she was holding into the sink, causing water to splash against her and the rest of the bench.

"Sorry!" Regina said quickly removing her hand from the blondes shoulder, "I was going to offer to help. The guest is suppose to do the dishes."

"Nah its fine, good thing I took of my good shirt I guess." Emma shrugged at Regina and smiled, "I would splash you back, but I don't want to ruin the dress…. Ah, what you are looking at?" Regina had let her eyes roam over Emma and found herself staring at the result of the splash. A slight blush coloured her cheeks as she quickly dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Perhaps you should have kept your shirt on, Miss Swan." Regina muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Emma said still not realizing, she looked down to find the bottom half of her tank completely see through and small splash marks all the way up her top, revealing her red bra. Emma's face quickly coloured to match her now obvious bra as she gaped down at herself.

"Oh, right. Um, I'll be back in a second." She quickly headed to the stairs, grabbing her shirt on the way through. Leaning her head back she called, "don't you dare touch those dishes Regina, go spend time with your parents." Emma took the stairs two at a time, running into her room she threw off her shirt and grabbed the closest dark T she could find that didn't smell like it had been worn for a week. Shaking her head at herself Emma ran back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Regina! I told you not to touch them, urgh you're as bad as your parents."

"Well dear, they did raise me."

"God, you even sound the same as your mother." Regina smirked at that, putting the tea towel down she walked past Emma towards the lounge where everyone else was.

"Are you just going to stand there and look annoyed or are you going to close your mouth and join everyone in the lounge?" Regina asked continuing to smirk. Emma promptly shut her mouth, that had stayed open from her last comment, and followed the brunet.

"Emma!" Henry called from his spot on the floor "Look at my dog!" He was holding out a soft toy in the shape of a kelpie, coloured black

"Oh wow, does he have a name?" Emma quickly sat down on the floor with Henry, crossing her legs.

"Of course, silly. You have to name dogs when you get them."

"Henry it's not nice to call people silly." Regina voice chorused from the couch.

"…Sorry." He pouted which was probably the cutest thing Emma had ever seen in her entire life.

"Oh hey, it's all cool kid. So what's his name?"

"Jack!" He nearly yelled with enthusiasm. "Mumma got him for me for my birthday and he goes _everywhere_ with me."

"He certainly does." Chuckled Regina.

* * *

Emma stayed on the floor with Henry as he played and talked, the young boy slowly crawled closer and closer to the blonde until he was leaning right against her cradling Jack and mumbling incoherence sentences as his eye lids drooped. The Mills had watched the entire interaction in-between their own conversations, Emma looked up to find all three of them smiling at her.

"I think he might be just a little tired." She laughed lightly. Sighing with a smile Regina stood up,

"I think that's my cue to leave, thank you for the wonderful evening." She made her way over to Henry and picked him up off the floor. They all got up and walked to the front door. Regina kissed both her parents on the cheek

"Dinner was lovely daddy, Thank you for having me. Goodbye mother."

"Goodnight dear" came Cora's reply, closely followed by Henry Sr's,

"Drive safe darling." Regina tuned to Emma

"It was lovely to meet you Emma." Henry stirred in his mothers arms, muttering

"Emma…new friend…." Before turning back into her shoulder and peacefully sighing. Emma's face light up with the most brilliant smile, Regina felt her breath catch at the pure beautifulness of the blonde in that moment.

"It was nice to meet you as well." Emma replied before leaning in and kissing Henry on the side of his head. "Sleep well kid." Regina's parents watched the moment with pure happiness, a slight glint in Cora's eyes as she watched her daughter gaze at Emma. Shaking her head slightly Regina opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Thank you again." She said quickly, before walking down the drive to her car.

* * *

**Remind me to tell you about this time when I made a complete fool of myself, you'll like it; it involves an unintended wet t-shirt contest. **

Emma clicked send on her text to Ruby before turning off her light and settling in to bed. _So that's Regina Mills_ she thought before she lost herself to sleep.


	4. Jobs, parking tickets and spiders

**Hey there readers. A shorter chapter then usual, but still good I hope. I hope you are all having a fantastic day. **

**x**

* * *

"All I'm saying is you could have taken your shirt off in the kitchen, thus ridding yourself of the wet clothes as well as showing off your steamy bod to this Regina chick, who I'm assuming is totally hot because you described her in great detail." Ruby said while she innocently raised her hands with a smirk.

"Ruby! Her parents were there, and her son!"

"So you don't deny she was hot then?" Ruby asked, her smirk increasing as she saw the beginnings of a blush on the blondes cheeks.

"That's besides the point." Emma said, not as confidently as she would have liked.

"I think it's exactly the point. You fancy Regina Mills."

"I do not! She's just another girl, so what if she's attractive. Besides we're completely opposite." Emma said defending herself

"Uh-huh, sure whatever" Ruby said with a sarcastic nod.

"I'm serious, Ruby. I spent more time with her son anyway, who by the way is the cutest kid in the world."

"I'm not stupid Swan, changing the topic won't work." Emma let out a little humph at being caught and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Fine! Yes she is very hot, but I swear to you it's not like that. I'm living with her her parents for Christ sake." Ruby continued to watch Emma, she didn't believe the blonde for a second, but she was beginning to think that Emma really did think that there was nothing going on. Ruby quickly decided she was going to have to meet this Regina.

* * *

"Are you serious!?" Emma almost screamed down her phone

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, we just don't have any use for you this week." Her employer said in a calm, but obviously annoyed voice.

"No, you know what, you're never going to have use for me again because I quit. I'm sick and tired of you messing me around. Goodbye." Emma hung up her phone and threw is down on her bed in frustration. Letting out a small growl she sat down on her mattress and cradled her head in her hands. She had had one of the worst few days; the uni work was piling up in all her other subjects while she was finding it impossible to get the needed information for the rest of her case study. Her work has been cancelling her shifts left and right and her rent was due at the end of this week not to mention she got a parking fine which in Emma's opinion was complete bullshit and to top it all off ever since her conversation with Ruby, Emma kept thinking about Regina.  
The blonde sucked in a shaky breath and held back tears; she wasn't about let simple things like this make her cry.

* * *

Emma woke up to find herself still in her clothes, lying down at the foot of her bed. She realized she must have fallen asleep after her abrupt phone call with her ex boss. The blonde picked up her phone to see she had multiple missed calls from Ruby, she quickly dialed her friends number.

"Emma! What the hell! I thought you were dead!" Emma couldn't help the smile that crossed her face due to Ruby's worried tone.

"You did _not _thing I was dead."

"Fine maybe not dead, but like seriously injured or something… Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I was asleep actually…"

"…..You were asleep?... At 4…. In the afternoon…?" Emma took a very deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I've had a shit few days Rubes."

"Hold on a minute." Emma almost hung up on her friend, just when she needed someone to talk to her best friend was apparently doing something else. She could only hear a heap of rustling in the phone as she kept it pressed to her ear.

"Ruby. What are you doing? I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, just one second." Her friend said distractedly. Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed and let out a sharp sigh. She put her phone on loudspeaker and went over to her laptop to check her emails. Still nothing back form the foster agencies she'd been trying to contact. _Could this day get any worse_ the blonde wondered. The doorbell rang downstairs, stopping Emma in her thoughts. She was the only one home so she grabbed her phone and walked down the stairs.

Emma opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Ruby holding her phone to one ear, chocolate in the other hand and hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

"Emma!"

"What?" Emma quickly looked around at the urgency in Ruby's voice.

"You can work at the diner with me." The blonde chuckled a little

"Ah, thanks for trying to help and all but granny would never go for that and you guys are fully staffed."

"No I'm serious! We just had to fire some boy because granny caught him being rude to customers, anyway the point is we have an opening and you have waitressing experience. I can call right now and ask if you want?" Emma took a second to let the sincerity of the words sink in before lurching from her spot and pinning Ruby down with a hug.

"Really?!" She asked barely audible as her face was hidden in Ruby's hair.

"Yeah of course, granny already loves you anyway."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What else are best friends for, huh?" The two girls smiled at each other as Ruby went to retriever her phone to tell her grandmother that the position had been filled.

* * *

"Thank you very much mother."

"Of course dear, you know we always love having Henry over." Regina smiled; Henry was the only person that could make her mother completely soft. When she has first left Henry with her parents the brunet was worried about how strict Cora would be as Regina's own upbringing had been ridiculously structured. Her worries were forgotten completely when Henry came home from his grandparents house, asking when he could go back. He had talked about his day in great detail, making sure nothing was left out and assuring his mother that he'd had a 'spectacular' time, of course being 3 at the time the word came out more like 'shpectacwula' which Regina thought was a marvelous attempt. Her son certainly was very intelligent and ahead of most children his age.

"Regina dear, are you still there?" Her mothers voice intruded upon her thoughts.

"Sorry mother, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"No matter, I asked what time you'll be dropping him off?"

"How does 2 o'clock sound? I should be able to pick him up at 6 if that's alright?"

"That's perfectly fine dear… Is that Henry?" Henry's scream echoed through the house

"Mumma!" Regina felt her heart stop at the panic in her little boy's voice. She ran, forgetting the fact that she had her mother on the phone, forgetting everything.

"Henry! What is it, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Her voice cracked, overcome by fear. She found her child standing on his bed, back up against the wall with tears in his eyes that were wide and fixed on the floor.

"Spider!" The boy cried out. Regina couldn't help it, she burst out laughing as tears ran down her cheeks. She had never felt such relief rush through her.

"Oh Henry." She sighed once her laughter had calmed down, "Baby, I thought you were hurt, you scared me." Regina walked over to her son and sat down on the bed, pulling him into her arms and covering his head in kisses.

"Mum, you still haven't got the spider!" She sighed at her son, spiders seemed to be his only fear but he really was terrified of them.

"Alright baby, let's go get a cup."

Leaving her sons room, with Henry cradled on one arm, Regina put her phone back to her ear.

"Mother, are you there?"

"Regina, what just happened?"

"There is a spider in Henry's room. I really must go. I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yes yes, is Henry all right?"

"He's quite fine. Goodbye"

"Bye dear"

"Bye grandma." Henry chorused into the phone before Regina hung up. Kissing her son's head again, she laid him down on the couch and went to find a cup and a piece of paper.

* * *

"Thursdays and Sundays I can guarantee but I will probably need you for some afternoon shifts on other days. Ruby knows your schedule for university so I can easily work around those hours. How does that sound?" Granny asked Emma. Both women were sat at a booth in the diner, while Ruby listened in as she waited on tables.

"Perfect, it all sounds perfect." Emma replied, still overjoyed that she was able to find another job so easily. She was never going to be able to pay Ruby back for this.

"Alright now, don't go crying, the diner isn't that great." Granny stated, half joking.

"I wasn't going to cry. I just… Thank you for this. Both of you."

"No problem!" Ruby sang as she walked past with a milkshake in her hand.

"Ruby." Granny warned.

"I know, I know. Talk less, work more. I _am_ a skilled multi-tasker." She said with a wink, earning a glare from her grandmother. Emma just chuckled to herself.

"If I catch you two gossiping instead of working I'll sack both of you." Granny warned, fixing Emma with a stern gaze, then Ruby.

"Understood ma'am" Ruby said with a salute. Emma just nodded and tried not to giggle at her best friends childish nature.

"All right, you can go now Emma. You can start next week, Ruby will give you all the details." Emma stood up to leave thanking Granny again and headed for the door.

"Catch you later Red." She called out before leaving the diner and heading for her yellow bug. The blonde felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders; knowing she had a way to pay her rent and spend more time with Ruby was enough to get rid of that useless feeling she'd been living with all week. Now she just had to catch up with her schoolwork and deal with the stupid parking ticket.


	5. Perfect Family

**I really like this chapter and I hope you all do to. Thank you as always for reading and your lovely reviews.**

* * *

Emma strummed the last chord slowly, bringing the song to a close. She leapt into more chords, never fully stopping her music even if there wasn't a particular song she was playing. Music was her escape; the amount of peace it brought her was unexplainable. Just as she opened her mouth to start singing Emma felt movement through her bed, giving her the fright of her life.  
Jumping up with a short shout she turned around to find none other then Henry trying to climb onto her bed.

"Henry? What are you? How did you get in here?" He just smiled brightly at being remembered and stated,

"Mummy let me in. I'm suppose to be staying with grandma and grandpa today." Emma smiled at the little boy a quickly put down her guitar to help him into the bed.

"Is your mum still here?"

"Of course." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's looking for grandma but I wanted to see you!"

"Little man, you're grandparents are out."

"Oh… Does that mean I get to stay with you!?" Henrys eyes light up at the idea, which had Emma melting.

"I guess… maybe. I have to talk to Regina."

"Okay!... Emma?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Will you play for me?" Such a simple question seemed have made the boy incredibly shy, Emma found herself yearning to put his excited smile back in place.

"Of course I will." Grabbing her guitar and crossing her legs and she moved up the bed to be closer to Henry, Emma began to play her favourite song on guitar

Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty

Yeah you do.

Times square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true.

* * *

Regina let out a small growl at finding the lounge empty. Her parents knew she was coming; she had called Cora last night just to make sure. She didn't have time for this, her meeting started in 30minutess and Regina needed someone to look after Henry. At the thought of her son the brunet cast a quick glance around, he was nowhere. Deciding he must have gone up stairs, Regina quickly checked the remaining rooms on the ground floor, just to make sure her parents truly weren't home.

As Regina headed up the stairs a beautiful sound caught her attention

Hey there Delilah don't you worry 'bout the distance,

I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen

Close your eyes.

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side.

Was that Emma? Regina let out a small breath of amazement at the incredible voice she heard echoing through the hall. As she got closer to Emma's room she spied the blonde on her bed with a guitar in hand, as she played. Regina let a small smile grace her lips at the sight of Henry watching the girls hands move over the strings, but was instantly brought back to being captivated by Emma as the chorus began

Oh, it's what you do to me

Love, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Love, it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

The brunet felt tears prick her eye's, she had truly never heard something so beautiful. It was at that moment that Henry noticed her by the door

"Mumma! Look Emma's playing for me" Emma jumped in fright at the boys sudden shout, then realization dawned on her and she felt her face go red as she turned her eyes to meet Regina's

"Uh, hi." She said as she put down her guitar and dropped her gaze.

"Emma, that was beautiful." Regina come a little further into the girl's room and leaned against the wardrobe. "How long have you been playing?" Emma let a nervous gaze flick across the brunet before it she brought her eyes to her own hands in her lap.

"Um, since I was 12."

"And singing?" The brunet asked.

"Um.. I don't really… I just sing when I play or you know… When there's a good song on the radio." Regina was shocked

"You never had lessons?"

"No..." The brunet suddenly wanted to comfort the blonde who was obviously very nervous, though she had no idea. She went to take a step forward before her brain kicked in and she realized what she was doing. Turning her almost step into a change of weight she said,

"Emma, your voice is beautiful." The blonde felt her blush darken at the compliment and looked up to meet Regina's sincere gaze.

'Thanks."

"Mumma." Henry sang, dragging both women out of their conversation

"Yes dear?"

"Can I stay with Emma?"

"Honey, Emma's probably busy but you're staying with grandma and grandpa today, remember?" That was all it took to jolt Emma's brain back into action

"Actually, they went out. Maybe like 20minutes ago? Sometimes they go see a movie on Saturdays so I just assumed that's where they went... but I mean if Henry's suppose to be with them I'm sure they'll be back soon." Regina let out another small growl and looked at her watch, the meeting started in 20 minutes and that's how long is took to drive there. Noticing Regina's stressed look Emma quickly cut in

"I can look after him."

"Yay!" Henry sang. Emma gave the boy a big smile then looked back to Regina

"I mean you're obviously in a rush, and I'm not really doing anything. If you want..." Regina barely knew the blonde and yet she found herself completely fine with the idea, she trusted Emma.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt your study." Emma scoffed

"What study?" Then realizing how that sounded she quickly said, "I just meant I was having a break. Uh I was going to do it tomorrow." Regina chuckled slightly at the blondes furthering embarrassment.

"If you're sure?"

"Of course I am, Henry and I are best friends, right kid?"

"Right." Henry confirmed with a nod. Regina looked at the two for a few more seconds, then making up her mind.

"Alright." The smiles that broke out across both Emma's and Henry's faces were of pure delight.

"I left his bag downstairs, it has his favorite toys and movies in it. My parents usually keep food for him around."

"yeah I know." Emma cut in. "I uh.. Well he eats tasty food…"

"Miss Swan, do you eat the food meant for my son?"

"Your parents said I was welcome to it!" The blonde cried. Regina's serious look faulted and she sighed.

"He's not allergic to anything and…"

"And you're going to be late." Emma cut in "It's fine! Regina we'll be fine. Now go." Regina cast another glance over the two of them, taking in her son's happy expression she softened. Rushing forward she placed a kiss on Henry's forehead,

"Behave." She warned before turning to Emma.

"Thank you." Regina said with deep sincerity and then she kissed Emma on the cheek. The brunet quickly turned and strode out of Emma's bedroom before the blonde could see the blush that had tainted her cheeks. _Did I just kiss Emma Swan?_

* * *

_Did Regina Mills just kiss me_? Before Emma had a chance to properly absorb this new information, Henry's voice intruded.

"Emma! Keep playing!"

"Alright kid." She said with a smile and picked up her guitar again.

* * *

Regina, shutting her car door a little too forcefully let out the breath she'd been holding. The people she'd just finished her meeting with were looking for an advertising agency to 'make their product millions.' She had walked into the meeting already pretty certain that they weren't the kind of clients she wanted, and left the meeting positively infuriated at the nerve of those corporate pigs.

Taking a moment to calm her thoughts, the brunet started to her car and drove to her parent's house, letting a small amount of anger remain for the confrontation with her parents.

* * *

Regina knocked on the door loudly, hoping Cora would take it as a sign that she was rather annoyed at their lack of being home for their grandchild. The door quickly opened to reveal her mother smirking with a finger held against her lips.

"Mother! Where were you this afternoon and why pray tell do you look so please with yourself?" She demanded

"Shhh dear, you'll wake Henry." Regina faulted at that, it was 6; normally Henry would be wide-awake, asking for dinner. She could never get him to sleep earlier then 7 and the boy refused to take naps.

"How?" She began, but her mother just gestured her inside. Regina obediently followed Cora to the lounge where her eyes fell upon a sight that warmed her heart to the core. Emma was fast asleep, stretched out on the couch wearing the same trackies and tank she had been earlier, and literally lying on top of her was Henry, also asleep. The blonde had one arm rapped around Henry's little waist, while her son's head was buried just below the crook of her neck.

"They were like that when we got home." Henry Sr. said quietly from behind Regina. The brunet turned quickly, her anger flaring up again,

"And what time would that be exactly, _father_!" She almost never used such a formal term for the man.

"Well _daughter_." Cora injected before Henry Sr. could reply. "Your father and I decided to go see a movie and it went slightly longer then expected."

"Slightly longer! Emma said you left 20minutes before I got there." Regina whispered furiously.

"Yes, and nothing bad come of it did it? Emma is perfectly capable of looking after Henry."

"What if she hadn't been here? What if she had university work to do? I should not have to make last minute arrangements for my son because my parents neglected to do what they said they would."

"Regina." Cora said calmly, "I knew Emma was staying home today and I was well aware that she would have been happy to watch Henry. I practically planned this, the only thing I didn't do was inform you." Suddenly it all clicked

"You _did_ plan this." She was outraged. "If you think you can use my son as a distraction for Emma or even worse use Emma to do _your_ baby sitting, I will not allow it."

"Regina I can assure you that is not why I did this."

"Then why mother, because I see no other logical explanation."

"For you."

"For me? Oh please you…"

"… For you to spend more time with Emma." Regina physically faulted, her mouth opening and closing is shock and exasperation.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be good for you, for the both of you."

"You didn't think to run this by me first?"

"Why would I? A mother knows best."

"Well in that cas…." Henry quickly jumped in before it cold turn into another fight.

"Regina, your mother has answered your questions and though her reasoning might seem odd to you, she is still your mother. If you two keep this up you will wake both Emma and Henry and I was hoping we would be able to order pizza before that happened; 1, Because Emma always insists upon paying and 2, because I am rather enjoying the peace and quite. So please, let us leave this be." Both women huffed and Regina sat down at a place on the table that gave her a view into the lounge, the site of her son sleeping on Emma Swan was oddly comforting.

* * *

"Emma?" A beautiful voice echoed in her dreams. Regina's voice. Such a beautiful voice she thought.

"Emma?" She smiled, Regina wanted her, that was nice.

"Emma?!" accompanied with a slight push to her shoulder, the blonde woke, it took a few seconds to focus, taking in the incredibly close face of Regina. She looked into the deep chocolate pulls and then down to the perfect red lips before realizing what she was doing. A light blush crept into her checks and, realizing she was still laying down Emma made to get up. Finding she couldn't the blonde looked down confused, to find a lightly snoring Henry on top of her.

"I wanted to wake you before Henry as I am sure he would have caused you to wake in a much less pleasant way. Emma smiled at that, knowing just how noisy and excited the boy could get after spending a day with him.

"We've ordered pizza for dinner, I hope that's ok." Finally finding her voice Emma sleepily croaked

"Yeah that's fine. Is the pizza guy still here?"

"No. Why?" Regina asked confused

"Damn it. Your parents are sneaky." Regina took a few seconds to connect the dots

"You really try and pay every time?"

"It's the least I can do, they put up with me and insist on feeding me half the time."

"Emma my parents are very well off and you're a student."

"I have a job." The blonde defended"…Kinda." She added after realizing that technically she didn't start her new job until the following week. Regina raised an eyebrow in question.

"I mean I do. I didn't, but I do now. I just haven't started yet. But don't worry I am next week, and I still have money." The blond rushed out as quickly as possible

"Miss Swan, I never questioned your employment status," the brunet stated.

"Right… Well anyway, I _do_ have a job." She clarified one more time. Regina nodded softly, her eyes moving to her sleeping son.

"Henry darling?" The boy only curled closer into Emma and further away from Regina. The blonde chuckled lightly

"The kid and I are way too alike." She said with a smile. Regina smiled as well, this time reaching for Henry to lightly shake him as she did Emma.

"Henry" she cooed a little louder. A small cheeky smile spread out over his lips.

"Henry, are you playing possum?" He laughed

"No."

"No? Oh... So you wouldn't wake if I were to… Tickle you?" Regina teased lightly poking him in the side. Henry burst out into a giggle.

"Mum, stop it."

"What's the magic word?" She continued to tickle him lightly

"Please!" The boy gasped. Regina immediately stopped tickling the boy and instead leant in to give him a kiss.

"Guess what we have for dinner?...Pizza!" Henry's face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"PIZZA!" he shouted, deafening both the women momentarily.

"Henry, not so loud inside." Regina scalded lightly.

"Sorry mumma." The little boy said. Emma having had enough of being on her back wrapped her arm securely around the little boys back and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Henry giggled,

"Oh you like that do you?" Emma teased, "how about this?" The blonde lifted the boy high above her head then brought him back down into her lap by which time he was giggling madly. Emma looked at Regina and winked, both of them smiling like fools. The laughter brought Cora and Henry Sr. into the lounge and the boy only squealed more when he saw the pizza boxes in his grandfather's hands, causing everyone in the room to chuckle. They all sat down, Regina, Henry and Emma on the couch and Cora and Henry Sr. in arm chairs, and ate as the conversation drifted casually between people's days and weeks.

* * *

Anyone looking in would have seen a perfectly happy family, nothing more and definitely nothing less.

* * *

**So… Did you like it? :)**


	6. A Day In The Life

**Bit longer then usual for this chapter. Duty called and all… Not really but life did get a little busy. This is a smaller one, just trying to fill the story out a bit. :)**

* * *

"Are we seeing Emma tonight?" Henry asked about the blonde for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"No honey, tonight we're staying at home."

"Oh-ok, can we see her tomorrow?"

"I don't know baby." She said with a sigh. The two were driving to Henrys kindergarten and Regina has a full day of work ahead of her. She took a large sip from her coffee. The brunet was running on barely a few hours sleep; Henry had had a bad nightmare and after finally getting him back to sleep her mind ran wild making it impossible for her to drift away.

* * *

Regina took Henry's hand as they walked from the car park in through the doors of the kindergarten. Henry went to let go of her hand almost instantly, heading for the book section.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye Henry?" One of the women that worked there asked.

"Bye Mum." Regina smiled and kissed him on the top of his head

"Bye Henry, have a good day." Just like that he was gone.

"How are you today Miss Mills?" Regina was sure that this woman was older then her, but then again she did tend to dress on the formal side which no doubt commanded respect and that's how she liked it.

"I'm fine thank you, and how are you?"

"I'm great thanks. Henrys been talking non stop about Emma, I think you've found a keeper there." Regina's eyes narrowed

"I'm sorry, a keeper?"

"Yeah you know, you should definitely keep dating her." The burnet covered her surprise at the comment with her well rehearsed stern face.

"I can assure you that Miss Swan and I are not dating and you would do well to stay out of my personal life, thank you very much." The woman obviously realized she'd messed up by the worried look on her face and her stammering. Regina smirked, loving that she had this power over people.

"I really must be going. Call me if there are any problems."

"Ahh, right, yeah. Of course. Sorry Miss Mills." The woman called after her as Regina walked back out through the doors.

* * *

Regina walked through her office building with all the power and authority she had, shutting he office doors it all crumbled.

"Excuse my language, but you look like crap darling." Regina jumped at Kathryn's voice, she hadn't noticed her closest friend standing there with, thank the lord, another coffee.

"I assume that coffee is for me dear?"

"Always." Kathryn said with a smirk. "So how come you look like you had no sleep last night?" The brunet sighed at what was being implied

"I can assure you, it isn't what you're thinking. Henry had a bad nightmare and wouldn't go back to sleep."

"That's not nearly as interesting." Regina made her way to her chair, ignoring the last comment. Sitting down gracefully and taking her coffee she asked,

"How was your weekend?"

"It was fine, but you don't get out of it that easy."

"Get out of what, may I ask?" Regina raised an eyebrow, feigning innocents.

"A child with a nightmare takes an hour, at most to get back to sleep. You obviously were awake longer then that. Not to mention you always, without fail have something to complain about and today you have said nothing. Obviously something is on your mind, so tell me." Regina stared at her friend, she wasn't sure if she should be impressed or annoyed. Kathryn stared right back without faltering.

"Fine." Regina growled.

* * *

"Wow Henry really likes her. If she has his approval, she has mine."

"Where on earth did you get the idea I was looking for approval?" Kathryn just shrugged, smiling. Regina decided she'd had enough of talking about herself.

"Have your team ready for a briefing in an hour. Be back here in 40 minutes so I can brief you before hand and tell my assistant on your way out that we will not be working with the company I met on the weekend. Goodbye Kathryn." The blonde was use to her friend dismissing her like this when she didn't want to talk and she knew better then to push Regina.

"Yes ma-am." The small growl that came from the brunet's lips was enough to make Kathryn move quickly, though they technically had equal power in the company, the suits always managed to lord it over the creatives and their work relationship was no exception.

* * *

Emma laid down the grilled cheese and milkshake in the booth

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked politely. It was her first shift and she's be damned if she did anything wrong.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks." The man replied with a smile, quickly digging into his food. Turning, she picked up an empty mug off a recently cleared table and headed to the kitchen.

"So she woke you up in a totally sexy way and then what?" Ruby asked. Emma had been telling her friend about her weekend in little bits when they both had free moments.

"I never said sexy." The blonde said, placing the mug in the sink. "Then she woke Henry and we ate dinner and just talked."

"Like just the two of you ate dinner…or…?"

"All of us, remember everyone was home."

"Right yeah." Ruby said distractedly as she picked up the next dish to take out.

"One more thing Swan."

"Yeah?"

"Did she kiss you goodbye?" Emma instantly blushed

"What? No! Why would you think she would have?"

"You said she kissed you on the cheek." With that simple statement Ruby left Emma gaping to go serve her food. The blonde quickly composed herself and went to find the next thing she had to do.

* * *

_It's not like that. I don't think about Regina Mills that way._ Emma told herself. _Even if I do, what does it matter, she has a son so she's probably straight. Plus she hot so probably taken_. She shook her head; this was crazy the blonde had only ever met the woman twice.

"Emma, as much as I love that your cooking, I think you burnt it." Henry Sr. interrupted her thought process, gesturing at the fry pan she was holding over the stove.

"Crap." The blonde groaned, "Damn it!"

"No need to swear dear, I'm sure we can salvage the rest." Henry Sr. smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry! I was just really out of it and ah crap."

"It's perfectly fine. I did notice you seemed slightly distracted. Anything on your mind?"

"No." Emma answered way to quickly, reddening at she realized how unsubtle she was being.

"Uh-huh." Henry said with a small smile. "How about we finish dinner first then we can talk about it.

"Uh… Right." The blonde said. Talk about it, how the hell was she suppose to tell Henry Sr. that she might fancy his daughter but she's not even sure because she doesn't even know her and it was probably completely stupid and Ruby's fault for putting the idea in her head in the first place."

"Emma!" _Crap _she gotten distracted again

"Maybe I should cook tonight." The blonde shot him an apologetic smile

"Yeah, maybe. Unless you want the house to burn down." She handed over the fry pan and quickly exited the scene, grabbing a drink and sitting on a bar stool on the other side of the kitchen bench.

* * *

Regina served up and watched, as Henry seemed to inhale his spaghetti. It has always been a favourite of her sons. The brunet slowly ate her food, even at home she never fully let go of her proper etiquette, but tonight she so exhausted she found it hard to lift the fork to her mouth.

"Mumma, are you ok?"

"Yes Henry, I'm just tired." Regina looked up at her son and let out a small laugh, the boy had spaghetti sauce all over the bottom half of his face.

"And you're a mess." He let out the biggest smile and the brunet quickly forgot to comment on the fact that he knew better. Instead she just smiled back at him before getting up to find a tissue to wipe his face with.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind now Emma?" The blonde took a large gulp of juice to give herself a second before she had to answer.

"It's just, I'm not really sure if it's something I can talk about with you."

"If it's a woman… Problem, I'm sure Cora." Henry was almost blushing

"No no, not that. I just mean… I'm not even sure if it's anything. I mean it isn't anything and it might never be… I don't know."

"Do you want it to be… Something, I mean?"

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet."

"I can't see why you didn't think talking to me would work." Henry Sr. joked.

"Yeah, there's nothing to talk about, right?" Emma smiled back at him. The two were silent for a while as they ate. Cora was out that night with some old friends and Henry Sr. was very much enjoying spending time with Emma alone, it reminded him of the many night he would stay home with Regina while his wife was working. He found himself wondering if Emma was talking about Ruby. The two were incredibly close and he had wondered before if there was something more going on there. Then again, he never got the feeling that Emma saw her best friend like that. Perhaps a friend from uni.

* * *

Regina woke suddenly, not remembering what she had dreamed. Her back had a sudden spasm as she shifted her weight. Biting back a yelp as the pain, Regina's eyes flew shut. Upon opening them again she realize that it wasn't the ceiling of her bedroom she was looking at, and there was a faint glow of light. Sitting up the brunet realized that she has fallen asleep on the couch and apparently Henry had put a blanket over her, she smiled at the kindness of her song. Getting up Regina headed for her bedroom, tuning off the lights as she went. Quickly checking on Henry to make sure he had got himself into bed, the brunet could help but enter the boys room and give him a kiss goodnight.

As soon as Regina's head hit the pillow she was asleep again.

* * *

Emma shut her laptop forcefully, realizing she'd been staring at the screen doing nothing for the last 10minutes. Obviously her work was going to have to wait till tomorrow. The blonde hadn't realized how tired she was until she attempted to clean up her desk and found her brain refused to work. Heading to bed Emma checked her phone to find a text from Ruby

**OMG! There's a Disney movie marathon on this weekend! We're going, I don't care what you say! **

Emma let out a little chuckle, her friend truly never grew up.

**Are you kidding!? That's awesome! **

**P.S I know you fancy yourself as red riding hood :P**

Clicking send, the blonde put her phone down and passed out almost instantly.


	7. A Disney Affair

**This is the longest thing i've ever written in one sitting. I really like this chapter and I know a few of you asked if Emma and Regina would be seeing each other at the Disney Marathon, so here it is. Our characters Disney day.  
Enjoy**

**x**

* * *

Regina buckled in her over-excited son; he seemed to be physically vibrating with anticipation. Henry had been looking forward to the Disney marathon for over a month now and the brunet had been able to get them tickets early on, due to her agencies involvement in the advertising for the event.

Shutting the door, Regina gracefully sat down in the drivers seat,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes! Lets go mum!" She laughed lightly, Henry had been asking her to hurry up all morning. If the boy had it his way they both would have left home in their sleepwear and without breakfast.

"Alright dear." She started up the engine and exited her drive.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Ruby chanted as she dragged Emma by the hand out of Grannies toward the yellow bug.

"Ruby, it doesn't matter how much you drag me, I'm not going to move faster. Besides the first movie isn't for another hour."

"I know! We're running out of time!"

"Ah… It takes 10minutes to drive there Rubes…"

"Yes, but we have to eat and look at everything!" The blonde couldn't help but laugh at her friend's desperation to get there. She had been woken way to early by Ruby jumping on her bed (Cora had let her in) and demanding she get ready. She then declared Emma was driving them to Grannies to pick up breakfast. Of course the blonde had zero say in any of this and was practically dressed by her best friend as she apparently took too long.

"You know that the merchandise will be there all day right?" Emma asked.

"Of course, but the good stuff will go fast!"

"… Wait." Emma said with a joking tone. "Am I suppose to give you $50 and tell you not to spend it all at once?"

"Ha ha, very funny. For you information $50 is nowhere near enough."

"Of course not, how could I be so stupid." Emma muttered.

"I wonder that all the time, now drive woman!" Ruby demanded. The blonde just sighed and put her keys in the ignition.

* * *

The pair ate their breakfast as they drove and after 3 cycles around the car park Emma was starting to think it was a good thing they'd come so early.

"There!" Ruby's shout pierced into her brain. "Go, go, go, go!" Ruby yelled some more pointing at an empty spot and bouncing in her seat. By this point Emma had given up on the idea of being the mature one and she was equally as excited. She slammed her foot to the ground to get to the spot before anyone else, muttering calming words to her groaning car. The biggest grin shot across her face as she got the spot just before another car tried to pull in.

"Suck on that!" Ruby shouted out her window and Emma did nothing but laugh along.

The two got out of the car and Emma began walking, until she noticed Ruby wasn't with her. She turned around to find her best friend pulling bright red material out of her bag.

"What the hell? That better not be what I think it is." Ruby looked up, shrugged, then with one final tug she pulled free a red cloak and fastened it around her neck.

"You were right, I do fancy myself red riding hood." Then she skipped gleefully ahead as Emma just started in shock. Finally shaking herself out of it, the blonde walked quickly to catch up and linked her arm with Ruby's.

Ruby dramatically pulled their tickets out from under her cloak when they got to the door of the cinema.

"Oh man this is so exciting! I can't believe I actually got us both tickets." The brunet gushed as they were ushered through. Both women gasped when they entered, the entire cinema had been done up to look like a fairytale. Trees surrounded the entry with only a small dirt path curving through them. Some of the trees had hollows in them filled with fairy figures or small animals. Emma swore she saw Bambi hidden away at one point. The forest thinned out and the track widened out into the normal theatre floor. Marquees had been set up along the walls of the theatre, all selling Disney merchandise and food. The ticket booth was closed up and on it was a painting of the classic Disney castle logo. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling and seats had been fashioned to look like logs or the kind of table and chair set you expect to see in the dwarves cabin. Recognisable characters peered out from all different places and the music was all songs that had been used in Disney movies. Everything was put in place perfectly, to lead you through the corridor to the thrones. Two massive chairs sat upon a raised platform with a deep velvet red backdrop, they truly looked like something only royalty should be sitting on. They were the most lit part of the entire theatre space and kids were everywhere waiting their turn to get photos taken.

"Woah." Emma said in total amazement

"We HAVE to our photo taken on those chairs!" Ruby said with such urgency that Emma actually looked to her friend in worry.

"We will, lets wait for the crowed to die down a bit first." The blond said; praying Ruby would accept that because she really didn't want to wait in line. As soon as she finished speaking a voice echoed over the loud speaker

"Good morning queens, kings, princes and princesses. We would like to welcome you all to our Disney movie marathon. We will be commencing our first showings in 30 minutes. There will be three cinemas used throughout the progression of today's event. To avoid missing your favorites please get a program from one of the many program booths and plan which cinema you need to be in and at what time. This will allow us to avoid delays and work efficiently throughout the event. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the next 15 hours. Ruby looked like she wanted to cry and Emma wasn't exactly sure why.

"Ah, Ruby? You ok there?" The brunet took a large gulp before looking Emma in the eyes.

"How are we supposed to pick between movies?" The blonde swore she actually saw a tear fall down her friend's cheek. But that didn't stop her from laughing hysterically at her friend. She found herself clutching at Ruby's shoulder for support as her laughter rocked her body. Suddenly a small mass collided with her, knocking the blonde to the floor and stopping her laughter instantly.

"Emma!" The mass yelled with delight. She looked to her side to find Henry sitting next to her with the biggest grin she had ever seen. Emma's heart instantly melted.

"Henry!" she cried in delight, grabbing the boy and pulling him into a hug. Henry giggled into her shoulder.

"Miss Swan, I am so sorry, are you hurt? Henry, you knocked her to the ground." Regina came rushing up beside Emma and crouched down.

"It's cool Regina, I totally would have done the same." Emma giggled as she picked herself up off the ground.  
Ruby had been watching the whole affair, and her original pout at her friend's laughter had turned into a full balk when the beautiful woman that crouched down next to Emma had been named as Regina. Like THE Regina.

"Man I didn't even considered the fact that you guys would be here." Emma continued to talk, "but I guess it's probably right down Henry's alley.

"It certainly is." Regina smiled lovingly down at her son.

"Oh!" Emma suddenly exclaimed, "This is Ruby." She gestured towards her friend and gave her a warning glance before saying "Ruby, this is Regina and her son Henry." Ruby's face was in full smirk mode as she stuck out her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Regina." Regina followed suit, with a very tailored face and shook hands.

"A pleasure, Ruby."

"Are you red riding hood?" Henry asked from the ground, his eyes wide as saucers as her looked up at Ruby who was of course wearing the red cloak.

"Shhhh" Emma said and bent down to pick him up. "It's a secret, no one knows but us so you can't tell anyone. We have to call her Ruby but yeah she is red riding hood. Isn't that cool?" The blonde loved the amazement that was captivated in the little boys eyes.

"Wow. I promise I won't tell anyone." He answered and pushed his lips together tightly as if he thought the secret might find it's own way out. Regina's smile had only grown throughout the little conversation as Ruby winked down at Henry. Suddenly the boy remembered.

"Mum, we have to pick a movie!" Emma groaned before looking over to meet Ruby's once again sad eyes.

"Really? You're acting younger then Henry."

"But they're all SO good." Ruby complained.

"You can you watch any one of them at home."

"It's not the same and you know it." Ruby fought. Regina raised her eyebrows as she watched the two, they were squabbling like sisters but Emma had been all over her laughing earlier. The brunet clenched her jaw as she remembered the slight burning feeling at seeing Emma so close to another woman. This is ridiculous she thought.

"How about we get a program before we decide how tragic it is dears?" She said interrupting as Emma went to open her mouth again. The blonde looked at Regina and realized how immature it must have seemed, she dropped her head as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Yeah, lets do that." Emma said and putting Henry down she walked toward the nearest booth.

"Mumma?"

"Yes honey?"

"What if they play two I want to see at the same time?" His voice was filled with worry.

"Dear, Emma is right, we can watch them at home. You like all of the Disney films so you'll just have to pick your favorites today ok?"

"Okay." Henry said with a small nod.  
Emma reappeared with three programs in her had, giving one to Henry and one to Ruby she went to stand next to Regina.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. Ruby and I can get a bit heated sometimes."

"That's perfectly alright dear." Regina replied and clenched her whole body as another burning feeling washed over her. _Oh cut it out Regina Mills. So what if they're a couple?_

"Good." The blonde smiled, "So can we stick together today? I mean all of us? I know I don't mind too much with movies we see." Regina looked down into the hopeful emerald eyes and knew she couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"Of course, Emma. I also, do not mind which films. As long as they're appropriate for Henry." A bright smile lit up the blondes face and she looked over to find Ruby smiling at her knowingly while Henry studied the program with his eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"Hey kid, if you concentrate so hard you'll wear yourself out before we even get in the theatre." Regina caught Ruby looking at her and quickly dropped her head to avoid the gaze. Emma plonked herself down on the ground and patted the two spots next to her until Henry and Ruby followed. Looking up at Regina she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well… Are you just gonna stand there?" If it has been anyone else Regina would have simply stared them down but before she could stop herself the brunet found that she was gracefully lowering herself to the ground next to Henry.

"Alright movie buddies." Emma said excitedly, "Lets she what we've got. Soooo, Fantasia, Snow White or 101 Dalmatians?"

"Snow White." Ruby and Henry said in unison followed by both of them smiling like fools at each other.

"But fantasia is the basis of all Disney, it's the beginning of everything you see today." Regina injected

"Yeah, and the cute little puppies." Emma said in an adorable voice.

"Mum, Snow White was the first Disney film ever." Henry said in a know it all voice.

"Not to mention they try and kill the puppies in 101 Dalmatians and I DO NOT appreciate that." Ruby said before Regina could reply to her son. Emma just laughed realizing this was not going to be so easy.

"Alright, well I was joking, but Regina does have a point Fantasia…"

"Snow White." Ruby and Henry said in perfect unison again, making both Emma and Regina looked at them, stunned.

"It's settled them." Ruby exclaimed. Letting out a short breath Emma asked

"Do you wanna decide the rest now or later?"  
How about we just get through Snow White first?" Regina said in a hopeful tone.

"mm-k." Emma stood up quickly and offered Regina her hand; the brunet took it gratefully as she really hadn't dressed in particularly loose fitting clothes.

"Anyone for food, drinks?" Emma offered.

"pffft yes." Ruby said smiling at her friend who had the same smile on her face.

"Henry, Regina?" Henry looked at his mother is question, like he wasn't sure if he should accept food from someone else.

"Do you want any food dear?" Regina asked her son

"Can I have ice cream?" He said hopefully

"Henry it's not even 9 in the morning."

"Oh come on Regina, let the kid have some ice cream. It's Disney day." She said with a wink. The brunet watched her sons growing excitement and Emma's happy eyes before giving in

"Fine."

"Alright, go mum!" Emma fist pumped "And what can I get you?" She asked Regina

"I'm fine dear." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out some money and offered it to Emma for Henry's ice creams

"Uh-uh, oh no. I'm paying and there is no point in arguing." The look on the blondes face was more then enough to make Regina shut her mouth.

* * *

After much discussion over ice cream flavors and seating arrangements, the four of them were finally sitting in their seats waiting for the movie to start. Ruby and Emma both had their hands in the popcorn bowl, while Henry slowly ate his ice cream. The lights began to fade and Henry let out an excited squeal as the Disney music began to play and the blue castle light up the screen. Emma couldn't help herself, she let out a small 'Woop' of excitement, earning a light slap from Ruby before they both quietly chuckled and shoved more popcorn into their mouths.

* * *

"Okay so Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty and Bambi? I say Bambi because who doesn't love that movie right?" Emma asked. The first movie had finished an hour ago and they had all been wandering the stalls looking at the merchandise. Ruby had got herself a few things including a small figurine of red riding hood and her grandma. She had insisted that granny would love it. The four of them now sat at a table as they had decided to plan out the rest of their day in one sitting.

"I agree." Ruby chimed in.

"mmmm, ok." Henry said nodding his head. Regina just nodded.

"Right then we should probably head over there in 15. Next up is Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast or Dumbo. Dumbo's so cute but there's that weird trippy scene in it and Belle is seriously awesome so Beauty and the Beast."

"Of course, you only wanna see it for the ladies." Ruby joked.

"Ew Ruby it's a cartoon." Emma scrunched up her face

"So, some people are into that."

"Ruby!" Emma said slapping her on the arm "Henry is right here." At the mention of his name the boy looked up smiling and said.

"I think Beauty and the Beast. It's important because she believes in him and it makes him good again."

"Awwww" Both Emma and Ruby chorused together.

"Really girls?" Regina asked hiding her amusement, "I agree Beauty and the Beast, though personally I always thought Belle could do better then a beast."

"Mum, he's not really a beast that was just a curse."

"Yes honey I know, I was simply voicing my opinion. Belle just isn't suited to a prince " Henrys eyebrows pulled together as he couldn't understand why his mother didn't think a prince was good enough but Emma and Ruby shared a glance both wondering if Regina was implying what they thought she was.  
Emma cleared her throat and began to read the third decisions but was quickly interrupted by Ruby

"Wait! I don't see red riding hood here. How can they not play red riding hood! IT'S A CLASSIC." Emma just rolled her eyes and Regina shot her an amused look. It was Henry that surprised them all

"Red riding hood isn't a Disney movie. It's a Disney cartoon and a story from a book so they can't play it." All three women looked at the boy completely taken aback.

"Oh." Ruby muttered quietly while Emma snickered into her shoulder at the disappointment on her friends face.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Peter Pen, Cinderella or Lady and the Tramp. It's obviously Lady and the Tramp." Emma said looking up, truly not expecting any resistance.

"No, Cinderella." Ruby said

"What, no way. You're joking right?"

"Henry?" Ruby asked. The boy looked between the two before saying

"Cinderella is pretty important." He quickly looked at Emma to make sure he hadn't upset her.

"But Kid, you love dogs," she said helplessly, "Regina?" Emma asked

"Uh, no dear. Do not drag me into this."

"Oh come on, Cinderella is overdone, but Lady and the Tramp is pure beautiful genius. Regina come on!" The blonde argued.

"I…" She honestly agreed with Emma but this day was suppose to be about her son.

"Mumma doesn't like Cinderella." Henry said before anyone else could speak.

"What?" Regina asked shocked.

"You sit through it with me all the time but you never pay attention and you always make the same noises you make when Grandma and Grandpa annoy you." Regina completely softened at that, she had thought that she had hidden her dislike for the movie quite well, but apparently her son picked up on more then she anticipated.

"Its settled then." Ruby interrupted Regina's though stream, "Henry and I will go see Cinderella and Emma and Regina can go watch Lady and the Tramp. It's not like anyone's going to get lost in the movie theatre."

* * *

The day progressed much as it had already. The four wandered in and out of theatre and ate together, talking. Henry kept them all entertained and well informed on Disney information. All four of them posed together to get a photo on the thrones. Emma and Regina sat, Henry in Regina's lap and Ruby on the arm of Emma's chair.

Regina often found herself hot with pangs of jealousy as she watched Emma laugh with Ruby or the two of them link arms, Emma even opened the door for the woman.

Emma found herself trying super hard to impress Regina, above and beyond her normal fun self. She opened the door for all of them every time, paid for all of the food, constantly kept an eye on Henry, the last part she would have done anyway.

Ruby couldn't help but smirk as she watched Emma practically throw her at yet another door. It was so obvious the blond was doing everything in her power to get Regina's attention, but Ruby couldn't wipe off the funny feeling that the brunet was glaring at her.

* * *

Having finished their dinner the group decided it was time to head to the next movies, this time as pairs. They found a good place to meet once their movies were done and separated, Regina giving Henry a kiss on the head and Ruby giving Emma a wink. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

Regina and Emma found two seats they liked and got comfortable, Emma discarded her shoes and brought her legs up onto the seat then looked over to find Regina watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing.. you just…. You look comfortable."

"That's because I am, you should try it sometime." The blonde teased.

"I'm perfectly comfortable like this." Emma took on the brunet's straight back and the fact that she was still wearing high heals.

"No you're not. Regina you don't have to be formal everywhere. This is a cinema, a dark cinema, and we're about to watch one of the cutest love stories about two dogs. Take off your shoes."

"Miss Swan I can assure you I don't need to take off my shoes." The brunet replied stubbornly.

"Regina. Take them off." Regina suppressed a small shudder at the sound of Emma telling her to take off clothes and calmly reached down to unbuckle her shoes.

"There you go." Emma said happily. "You'll be even more comfortable if you bring them up onto your chair or rest them on the ones in front of you or something. The brunet looked incredibly uncomfortable, but soon brought her legs up into a cross, which hitched her skirt up slightly. Emma's breath caught at the newly exposed skin and she quickly looked away.  
Having made herself comfortable Regina decided to fill the silence.

"So how long have you and Ruby been together?" Emma jolted slightly in surprise.

"Ruby and I? Together? Like together together?"

"Dating… Yes." The brunet confirmed. Emma just laughed. "I'm sorry what's so funny?"

"Ruby and I dating? We've never, we would never. She's just my best friend you know?" Regina felt her cheeks colour as the realization hit her.

"Oh, it's just that today…"

"No! That's just us normally. We don't have that many boundaries I guess." Regina nodded slowly letting the blondes words fully sink in. After a moment or two she let a small smile fall upon her lips.

"What's that smile for?" Emma asked nudging Regina in the side.

"None of your business dear." Regina replied curtly. "Now I believe the movie is starting. The brunet was right; the lights were going down. Emma just smiled back at the blonde and muttered,

"Suit yourself." Before snuggling further into her chair for the film.

* * *

Emma found herself slowly moving closer and closer to Regina as the movie progressed. Before she knew it, she was moving her head down onto the brunets shoulder. Regina's body tensed as she first felt the contact, but she quickly relaxed and found herself wrapping her arm around the blondes back. When it came to the spaghetti part of the film Emma muttered.

"So beautiful. It's my favourite part." Regina took note of the muffled nature of Emma's voice along with the deep breathing and realized she was falling asleep. The brunet tightened her arm around the blonde and rested her own head down upon the top of Emma's.

"It is beautiful."

* * *

Regina and Emma sat side by side in their designated meeting spot. Emma was leaning heavily against Regina as they waited for Ruby and Henry. Regina spotted them first, as Ruby came around a corner carrying a sleeping Henry in her arms. She quickly passed him over to the brunet and shot Emma a questioning glace at the two women's closeness.

"He passed out about halfway through the movie. He never got to see the prince." Ruby informed them with a slight sigh. Regina smiled adoringly at her sons sleeping form before saying

"Emma did exactly the same, though she got to see her favourite part." The blonde felt the heat rush to cheeks before Ruby's chuckle met her ears.

"Oh man, you feel asleep? Dude it's not even 8."

"I was up late last night and it was comfortable." She defended herself.

"Yes it was indeed comfortable." Regina smirked as she watched the blonde's cheeks colour more. Ruby raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I guess this means we won't see the last movie?" Emma asked rather disappointed.

"I think I should take Henry home, but of course you two should stay." Regina said smiling.

"What are the movies Red?" Emma asked tiredly

"Ahhhh…" She sustained the question as she searched her pockets for a program. "Alice in Wonderland, the little mermaid and the Jungle Book…. Listen I'm serious Swan, I can't pick between those."

"I know!" Emma said in a happy but exhausted voice, "Regina, you should bring Henry over sometime and we can watch all three of them because let's be honest, you can't pick between any of those."

"That's perfect!" Ruby squealed with excitement. Emma didn't know how she did it, the woman honestly never ran out of energy.

"I'm sure Henry would love that." Regina replied. "I should get him home. I had a lovely day. Thank you. It was lovely to meet you Ruby."

"Yeah you to." Ruby said brightly.

"Wait, before you go." Emma said reaching into her bad. "I got this for Henry earlier." The blond pulled out a soft toy of Tramp the dog from the movie they had just got out of. "I know he didn't see the movie but that doesn't change the fact he likes dogs and I figured he had to go home with something." Regina's eyes filled with tears at the gift Emma was giving her son.

"Thank you Emma." She said with all her heart.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Kid needs his toys right?" She said with a shaky laugh.

"He'll love it." Regina said gathering her things so she could leave.

"Thank you again. Goodbye Emma."

"Bye Regina."

"See ya." Called out Ruby as the brunet and her sleeping son disappeared into the forest that led them out of the cinema.

"Can we go home now?" Emma asked.

"Yes we can, but drive slow. I want to know every single detail." Ruby replied smiling.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I seriously want a disney event like this to happen!**


	8. Businesswoman, Mother, Goddess

**Next chapters here finally! Sorry this one took a little longer then usual.  
We've got the history of Henry's father and some major Emma/Regina development.  
As always enjoy. **

* * *

Why was there a dull thumping?_ What the fuck is that?_ Emma slowly surfaced to reality._ Must have been in my dream. _Groaning at the lightthat forced its way in between her eyelids, the blonde tucked her head into her shoulder. **Thump, thump. **Emma's eyes shot open before a look of total confusion overtook her features… Had she slept in her car?

"Finally! I thought you were dead. I've been knocking on your window for the past 5minutes." Ruby was standing on the outside of the drivers seat, looking in at Emma's sleepy form. "Are you going to let me in? Or just stare at me for a little while longer." Emma forced her brain into action

"Right, right." She mumbled in a raspy voice. Reaching over the blond struggled with the lock on the passenger door as Ruby circled the car to get in.

"How long have you been sleeping in here?" Emma sighed stretching her neck and let out a yawn.

"I don't know, I came here after my lecture."

"That was like two hours ago."

"Well I had to wait around to drive you home anyway." Emma said defensively.

"Well yeah, but I figured you'd probably do work so you didn't feel guilty tonight."

"..Ah, tonight?" The blonde looked at Ruby with pure confusion.

"OMG! What is wrong with you? We're doing the movies tonight, you get to see your hot brunet and my new best friend." Emma's cheeks coloured slightly, right Regina and Henry were coming over tonight.

"Wait, your new best friend?"

"He thinks I'm red riding hood, the kids fucking awesome." Emma completely lost it, laughing out loud; Ruby was one of a kind. "What are you waiting for, let's drive."

* * *

"Ruby put it down!" Ruby looked up innocently from the DVD in her hand

"It's your fault you won't download them online. You force me to the DVD shop and I'm gonna look at DVDs.

"We're here for Disney for Christ sake, not fucking lesbian porn."

"Maybe you should rent it and put it in your room. You know just incase Regina doesn't _already _know you're gay."

"Put the DVD down Red! What makes you think she'll be in my room anyway?"

"Oh you're right, if she's in your room then she _definitely_ knows your gay." Emma just sighed, flicking through a few more DVDs. She let out a small 'yes' when she found Alice in Wonderland. Now all they needed was the jungle book.

"I'm still surprised you down own these, I mean isn't Disney your thing?" Emma asked as she moved to the J section.

"I don't own any movies, I download them like a normal person."

"And that is exactly why granny banned you from the Internet and the whole reason we're not downloading them right now."

"Nuh-uh, the reason we're not doing that is because you almost went over your Internet at home and you can't afford to pay more." Ruby argued back.  
"Mmm you're right, because I pay for myself instead of living off my grandmother." Emma joked back

* * *

The girls finally made it out of the shop after Ruby repeatedly tried and failed to get Emma to rent the lesbian film. They couldn't place it, but something about today just made them both so happy; it was like someone had spiked their coffee with laughter and stupidity. Emma struggled with the front door key because she was laughing so much her hand was shaking, while Ruby tickled her and made weird noises that seemed to vary from sex moans to dying animals.

"Ruby!...Stop…. key…" The blonde said in between laugher.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ruby asked before bursting into laughter herself. Finally the key turned in the lock and Ruby chose that exact moment to put all of her weight on Emma. The two of them fell through the front door in a laughing tangle and landed on the floor, only making them laugh more at their own stupidity.

"Oh look, the girls are home." Cora said in a fake serious voice. Ruby and Emma both looked up from the floor, laughter dying at the same instant to see Cora, Henry Sr., Regina and Henry all sitting at the table. Both women had an eyebrow raised and a smirk planed firmly on their lips. The silence was deafening for a few seconds before Henry exclaimed

"Yay!" and the girls on the floor started laughing all over again.

* * *

"Jungle book next!" Henry shouted with joy from the couch as Emma got up the change the movie over.

"Alright kid." She placed the next DVD in place and grabbed the empty glasses from the table. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Yep." Both Ruby and Henry chimed in. Seriously it was like those two were connected.

"I'll help you." Regina said, grabbing her almost empty wine glass and following the blonde into the kitchen. Emma placed the glasses down on the bench, opening the fridge to find juice for Henry. Regina lightly set her wine glass down on the bench and watched the blonde move around the kitchen. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why, suddenly Regina had an overwhelming urge to pin Emma to the bench and kiss her like it was her last day on earth.

"Emma." She said with all the confidence she could muster. The blonde looked up from filling the glass and met those deep chocolate eyes. The brunet felt her confidence falter, what was she doing? She didn't even know her. "Where did my mother put the wine?" Emma was almost certain that wasn't the question Regina had originally wanted to ask, but she decided not to push.

"I'll fill it for you." The blonde replied with a smile. Turning away she located the wine and brought it to the tip of the glass. "So I've been wondering… I mean you don't have to answer or anything, but ah. Henrys father… Is he?..." She kept her back turned.

"He's…Gone." The last word was a whisper, Emma whipped around not use to hearing so much vulnerability in the brunets voice.

"I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it, I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine. You should know." Emma didn't ask why she should know, instead chose to nod slightly.

"I'll just give the guys their drinks and be back?" It was Regina's turn to nod. Emma raced back to the lounge, putting both drinks down in the coffee table and raced back out, ignoring the questioning looks from Ruby. She found Regina sitting at the dining room table, which allowed a view into the lounge so she could watch her son.

"That was quite expedient Miss Swan."

"That's me, don't like to keep people waiting." She joked lightly. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Emma gave in, "You know you really don't have to tell me anything."

"I am aware but… I want to."

"Okay." It was silent again before Regina took in a large steadying breath and began.

"Daniel died." Emma let out all of her air as once, completely shocked. Why was Regina telling her this? Why was she stupid enough to ask? This was obviously making Regina uncomfortable.

"Regina… I." The brunet held up her hand before the blonde could continue,

"It was a freak accident at a stable. Daniel use to break in horses and was the main stable hand where I use to ride."

"You can ride?"

"Hardly the point, don't you think Miss Swan?" Emma's cheeks coloured as she realized she'd just interrupted a very serious story.

"Right, sorry."

"He was working with a new horse, nothing that he hadn't done before, but the horse kicked out and Daniel didn't move fast enough. He was hit in the head…. They said there was no way they could have saved him. The brain bleed was too severe." Regina stopped to take in a shaky breath but held up her hand when Emma opened her mouth to comment.

"I was on my way to the stable to tell him the good news. I'd just found out I was pregnant with Henry. When I pulled up there was an ambulance and the rest is mostly a blur." This time when Regina stopped she just sat there, her eyes watching her wine glass.

"How long were you and... Him… Together?" Emma asked timidly

"Two years… Almost" Emma just nodded, not sure if she should ask more. They both sat in silence for a while until Henry's laugh echoed from the lounge. Regina turned to look at him and smiled warmly.

"Henry renewed my will to live, without him I wouldn't be where I am now." Emma's own smiled emerged at that. "I named him after my father because he was the one that helped me get through the pregnancy. I knew I wanted my little baby, but it was all so sudden and I wasn't sure I could raise a child by myself. My father was there every second I needed him and he always knew the right thing to say. I wanted Henry to grow into a man just like that." He eyes never left her son as she explained.

"I think it's the perfect name." Emma said, drawing Regina's attention back.

"Thank you Emma."

"For what?"

"For listening. Not many people can just listen."

"Well I am one of a kind." The blond said winking. Regina let out a small chuckle

"Yes, you are." With that she got up and walked back into the lounge, leaving Emma shocked at the sudden compliment.

* * *

The end credits of the Jungle Book filled the screen, as everyone watching was snaking on the last of their dinner.

"I think we should be going home Henry." Regina said to her son, who was curled into her side.

"But we still have a movie." He said with a pout that matched the one Ruby wore.

"We can come back anytime to watch that one Henry. You're half asleep baby and I have work tomorrow." Ruby opened her mouth to complain,

"Don't you dare red." Emma said clamping her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Promise we'll come back?" Henry asked his mother.

"I promise." Henry took a moment to consider his mothers words, deciding that she was being genuine he nodded and curled further into her side.

"Well I for one am relived." Cora said from her armchair. "One can only handle so much in a night." Emma and Ruby both laughed at Cora, while Henry Sr. patted his wife's hand. Regina got up too kiss both her parents on the cheek, while Emma and Ruby gathered up all the plates.

"Emma." Henry called lightly from the couch, when the blonde turned around the boy was holding out his hands to be picked up. Emma realized she must have been more tired then she thought because she froze looking between the boy and the plates in her hand, completely unsure of what to do. Regina, chuckling, took the plates from the blonde's hands and nudged her forward. Taking the small boy in one arm, Emma picked up his bag and slung it over her shoulder. Henry curled into her, burying his head in the crook of her neck, apparently he was more tired then he was letting on as well.

The three women made their way to the front door, via the kitchen. Regina politely asked Ruby about uni and work while Emma found herself completely rapped up in the little boy in her arms. Now that she knew more about him and where he came from, it was like the child was even more perfect. She was also completely amazed at Regina, the woman who had raised him all by herself, was a successful businesswoman and still, god knows how, managed to look like a goddess.  
Regina and Ruby watched Emma as she opened the door and walked out to Regina car, blissfully unaware of all of her surroundings.

"She's special. Emma I mean." Ruby stated in a voice low enough so only Regina would hear. "I know you guys haven't even got to know each other yet, but I'm not blind. She's happier now…. Regina I swear to god if you hurt her." She left the threat opened ended. "She's been through enough." Regina felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't know what Ruby meant by 'she been through enough,' but the thought of Emma going through anything hard made the brunets heart clench painfully. She was also completely toughed by the sincerity of Ruby.

"I…" Regina found herself speechless.

"You don't need to assure me or promise me. Shit happens. I'm just saying, she deserves the best." Regina gave a curt nod as Ruby walked after Emma and Henry.

"I'm going home Swan, I'll catch you tomorrow." Emma jumped in surprise at a voice so close to her. She looked up at Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Her friend asked full of worry.

"n-nothing. I'm fine." She stammered slightly and sucked in a breath. The blonde leaned in and wrapped a hand around Ruby's waist. "See you tomorrow." Ruby gave her an extra tight hug and headed home, knowing her friend would tell her if she needed to. Emma jumped again when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Emma dear, why are you crying?" Regina asked, tightening her hold on the blonde. Emma looked up, completely disappearing into the deep eyes that were closer then they'd even been.

"You're incredible." She whispered. Regina sucked in a breath at the blonde's words. People called her powerful, successful, even beautiful, but no one had ever said incredible and never in the way Emma Swan had just said it. She felt her own eyes sting with tears again as Emma brought up her free hand to caress Regina's cheek. " What were you going to ask me in the kitchen?" The brunet's eyebrows pulled together in confusion before she remembered what the blonde was referring to.

"I…I was…" She stammered, not sure how to phrase it, she wasn't even sure exactly what she was going to ask earlier. Her eyes flicked down to Emma's lips, as Emma brought her face closer. Regina's eyes fluttered closed when they were only an inch apart. Emma lowered her own gaze to the beautiful lips, slowly bringing her own up to meet them. They touched for the briefest moment that had both women's stomach in knots and heads spinning, before Emma pulled away. This was not how she wanted to do this. She dropped her hand from Regina's cheek and put a small amount of distance between them. The brunet felt the loss of heat instantly and opened her eyes to find Emma watching her intently. She felt her heart clench, maybe she misread the signs, maybe Emma didn't feel the same way, her mind raced wildly with possibilities before the blond cleared her throat,

"You should probably be going." She shifted Henrys weight and opened the car door to put the young boy and his bag in the back seat. Regina took over from Emma to buckle up the boys seatbelt then accepted the open door from the blonde and gracefully lowered herself into the drivers seat; winding down the window before she fully shut the door.

"Thank you for tonight." The brunet said, unsure if she should comment on anything else.

"Of course." Emma smiled. "Regina…" Her gaze once again flicked down to the brunet's lips before she let out a sigh, "drive safely."


	9. One Of Three Reasons

**There should be another one really soon, but for now, enjoy. First proper kiss here we come.**

**xx**

* * *

Regina drove home in total silence, having switched off the radio within the first 2 minutes of starting up the engine. Her feelings were everywhere and her mind was a mess, _why did she kiss me? Do I want it to happen again? Of course I do, she's incredible, but I barely know her. I shouldn't get involved I mean look what happened last time. Oh god does she regret it? Why did I tell her the story about Daniel? No, it's good she knows that.. just… oh fuck._ Her thoughts dragged her around in circles, overthinking every little part of the kiss, the night, the everything. By the time Regina got home there were silent tears falling down her cheeks. She carried Henry to his bedroom and tucked him in, but it seemed that was the last inch of strength left in the brunet. Pouring herself a glass of apple cider, Regina sat down on the cough and stared.

* * *

"uuuurrrhhhh." Emma let out a long groan as she collapsed on her bed. _Damn it, this is all so stupid. What the fuck is wrong with me? …No! I refuse to overthink this._ The blonde stripped off her clothes and got ready for bed, distracting herself by thinking about every piece of uni work she had to do and overanalyzing the Disney movies she's just watched. She reached into the bathroom cupboard and pulled out her prescription sleeping pills. Emma had been given them when she first moved, though she knew it was a safe place the blonde always had trouble sleeping in a new house because in the foster system, the first nights were always the worst.

Emma gulped down two with a glass of water, not letting herself feel guilty for using medication to stop her brain. Closing her eyes, the last thing she thought of before sleep was a barely there kiss that had made her feel so alive.

* * *

Regina sat in her office, staring down at the paperwork in front of her trying to make sense of the words. It all looked like a different language and every time she told herself for procrastinating she's only be able to get a few sentences in before forgetting what she was even reading. The brunets phone went off next to her and she jumped on it in a second, not even checking who the caller was.

"Regina Mills."

"Honestly dear, I'm your mother would it kill you to say hello."

"Oh mother, sorry I didn't check who was calling."

"Of course not, am I interrupting work?" Regina looked down at the paper work again and realized just how much of it there was.

"No, not at all, I have time."

"Wonderful. Now your father and I both know you don't like to make a big deal, but we've decided you're coming over for dinner tonight."

"Mother." Regina cut in, "I'd really prefer not to."

"I know you would, which is why I'm not giving you an option." As her mother was talking, Kathryn walked into the brunet's office with a multitude of drawings under her arm. Cora was still making her point "I am your mother, I brought you into this world exactly 29 years ago and so help me we are celebrating that."

"Alright! But only if you allow Kathryn to come to." Her friends eyebrows shot up in surprise and slight worry, not knowing what she'd just been dragged into.

"Of course! You know I love Kathryn."

"Speaking of, she just walked into my office, I really must go."

"Yes dear, yes. Don't you dare try and get out of this."

"I wouldn't dream of it mother." Regina said through clenched teeth. Hanging up her phone, the brunet turned her attention to her friend.

"Are those the new marks?" she asked gesturing to the drawings.

"Yes, but first what am I doing and why?"

"You're coming to dinner at my parents house tonight."

"Oh, what's the big occasion?" Kathryn asked excitedly.

"Nothing. Just dinner."

"Oh come on!"

"The marks please, and I pray that your team got it right this time." Huffing out a breath Kathryn laid the sketches down on the desk, realizing she wasn't going to get any more out of her friend.

"Thank you."

* * *

Emma flung herself into push-ups as soon as she reached the driveway. Gritting her teeth as her body screamed for a break.

"Woah, Swan. Go easy you're going to kill yourself."

"No…just…pushing…harder." She said in between her short, sharp breaths as she pushed away from the ground. Ruby sat down in the drive, crossing her legs and watched the blonde tire herself out. Emma continued until her arms were shaking then, before Ruby could start asking her questions, she jumped up.

"Boxing?" The blonde asked

"What? No! Emma sit your ass down." Emma pouted, then started hitting the air, throwing in kicks every 5 punches.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ruby demanded

"Nothing." **Punch, punch.** "just." **Punch "**working out." **Punch, punch, kick.**

"Swan!" Ruby shouted, reaching out she latched onto the leg Emma has just kicked, making the blonde loose her balance and topple over to the ground.

"By the way, your balance is off."

"What was that for?" Emma demanded.

"Because there are three reasons people push themselves that hard. 1: because they are about to enter a marathon. 2: because they are sexually frustrated and 3: because they are overthinking something. Now I know for a fact number one isn't true, number two is _always _true for you, so nothing new there. Therefore, I fall to three. What pray tell are you thinking about so much, or should I say, trying not to think about?" Emma let her friends words float around for a little while before blowing out all of her air at once making the loose bits of her hair fly around.

" I don't want to tell you."

"Well you're gon…" Ruby was cut off mid sentence by a familiar voice.

"Hello girls." Both Emma and Ruby's heads whipped around to find Regina shutting her car door. Another blonde woman got out of the passenger door while Regina went to collect Henry from the back.

"Hey!" Ruby said happily form her spot on the ground before she noticed Emma who had turned completely still and had her eyes focused intently on the ground.

"Hi." She said shortly before getting up and walking straight inside.  
Regina's face flashed with hurt for a second before she turned to Ruby

"Are you also joining us for dinner?"

"uh… " Ruby had no idea what to say. _Had Emma been acting strange because of Regina, why was she so rude then? Who the hell is that blonde chick? Wait dinner?_

"Uhhh.." Regina just chuckled.

"I assume Emma didn't mention anything, not to worry, I suppose my parents didn't tell her."

"Right right… I'm gonna go… Ask her." Ruby said getting up off the ground, glaring at Kathryn before she left.

"Well that wasn't weird" Kathryn said once the front door closed. "So… That was Emma? Well she seems… Lovely."

"Shut it Kathryn." Regina growled

"Mumma, why did Emma leave so fast?" Henry asked, his voice full of worry.

"She is probably just busy baby."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ruby demanded, slamming Emma's bedroom door.

"What was what?" Emma asked after recovering from the shock of being yelled at.

"Don't fuck with me Emma Swan. You just treated Regina like dirt, you didn't even look at her!"

"All I said was hi." Emma fought back

"Exactly! You only said hi. Hi to the woman who's son is in love with you. Hi to the woman you snuggled up to in a cinema. Hi to the woman you dream about and I know because you say her name in your sleep. Hi to the woman…" Emma cut Ruby off with a shout, louder then all of the ones before

"I kissed her!" The room fell silent before a huge smile broke over Ruby face.

"No Ruby, you don't get to smile. I kissed her and I don't even know her. She trusted me, opened up to me and I just kissed her. I never wanted it to happen like that, it was suppose to be different." Emma's voice was pleading, as if somehow telling Ruby would undo the past.

"Oh Em." Ruby walked up and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "You've got to stop planning everything out in your head. This is the way it happened and there's no changing that. Regina is here, right now. She wasn't angry, or disappointed. If anything she was hurt when you didn't pay her any attention. I love you, but you've got to stop letting your head get in the way of your heart." Emma sniffed as she pulled back from Ruby, she offered her a small smile before saying,

"You stink and I'm not better, we need showers." Ruby chuckled, knowing her friend wasn't one to dwell on the overly emotional. "You can use the bathroom across the hall, you know where everything is… Oh and, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Regina kinda beat you to that one." Ruby said with a laugh before walking out of the blonde's room.

* * *

"Kathryn, it is lovely to see you again dear." Cora exclaimed, hugging the blonde.

"It's good to see you to Cora." She replied with a smile. Henry Sr. leaned in to kiss his daughters and grandsons check

"Grandpa!" Henry said happily

"Grandson!" Henry Sr. said back with a laugh as Henry began to tell him all about his day.

"Oh dear, I hope you don't mind, but I believe Emma and Ruby are both having dinner with us." Cora stated "Don't worry, I didn't tell them it was your birthday.

"It's your birthday?" Kathryn asked, "Why didn't you tell me, we could have had an office party. I didn't even get you a present." Kathryn rambled on

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you dear." Regina replied to her pouting friend.

"Mother, I think Henry left toys here last time, did you find any?"

"Oh yes." Cora said distractedly, "I put them upstairs in your old room." Regina nodded and set Henry down on the floor before heading upstairs.

* * *

Emma scrubbed herself clean in record time, already feeling like crap for the way she treated Regina, she didn't want them to think she was being rude and keeping them waiting. Wrapping herself in a towel, Emma threw open the door rather hastily and almost ran out of the ensuite. She was met with Regina standing next to the bed looking at her with one part shock, one part confusion and an almost devilish smile.

"Miss Swan." She inclined her head before straightening her skirt and putting down the toy she was holding.

"I uh." Emma stammered, her cheeks coloring as she realized she was dripping wet and only had a towel on. Regina watched the blonde stammer and took the opportunity to fully take in the scene before her. At first she'd been completely shocked at how to the blonde seemed to just appear in the room, until she realized that right in front of her was the very woman that had kissed her, almost naked.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I ah, its was rude." Regina pulled her eyes up from the blonde's legs to meet forest green eyes. "Look," Emma said taking a step toward the brunet, "I was kinda freaking out about the fact that I kissed you and I felt like crap because you'd just opened up to me and trusted me and then I went and threw it in your face. Plus I kinda hoped the first time I kissed you would be more romantic or something. Hell I don't even know if you like me."

Regina couldn't hold back any longer, she crossed the remaining space between the two and took Emma's head in her hands, locking into her beautiful eye's, the brunet lowered her lips to meet the blondes. Emma gasped at the sudden action, before returning the kiss with full force. She wrapped one arm around Regina waist, pulling her closer and reached up to tangle her other hand in the brunets hair. The kiss quickly became heated and Emma found her back pressed up against the bedroom wall as Regina let her tongue glide out to meet the blondes bottom lip. Emma smiled slightly before taking the brunets bottom lip in her teeth and pulling very slightly, before letting go and running her own tongue across the brunets lip. Regina moaned slightly, only causing Emma to holder her tighter and kiss her with more force.

A door slammed somewhere down the hall, probably signally Ruby leaving the bathroom. Regina pulled away reluctantly, leaning her forehead against Emma's she asked breathlessly.

"You imagined our first kiss?" Emma just laughed back and leaded in to give her a quick peck.

"I should probably go get dressed…" Regina found herself looking down and realized Emma's towel was dangerously close to falling off, it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Yes, perhaps you should." Emma smiled knowingly, before strolling out of the room with as much power and composure she could manage to hide the fact that her heart had gone wild and her legs didn't feel capable of holding her weight.

* * *

A wide-eyed, smiling Emma walked blissfully into her bedroom. She slipped her panties on before letting her towel drop and putting on her matching bra. Turning to Ruby who was in a similar state of undress and had been watching curiously, Emma pleasantly stated,

"She kissed me." Before tuning to her wardrobe to get out fresh clothes.

"She…?" Ruby let the word slowly out "So?" the brunet asked, "how was it?" Emma scoffed

"Are you serious? It was fucking amazing. The woman's a goddess." There was a light knock on the door

"Come in." Both Ruby and Emma replied, Regina lightly pushed the door open so she could see in and opened her mouth to say something, but found the words caught in her throat as she took in the scene before her. Emma and Ruby both in their underwear, Ruby in a red matching pair while Emma was in black, showing off their beautifully toned bodies. Regina felt her stomach plummet as her eyes raked over the blonde's body.  
Both Ruby and Emma sported similar smirks at being gawked at by someone who was a 'goddess'.

"Was there something you wanted or did you just come here to make out with my sexy best friend?" Ruby asked playfully. Regina narrowed her eyes at Ruby before clearing her throat

"Mother wanted me to ask how long you would be?"

"We'll be down in 15 minutes." Emma offered helpfully. Regina nodded and let her eyes quickly rake over the blondes body again before she left.

"Yeah, she wants you." Ruby said before grabbing a pair of Emma's jeans and tugging them on. The blonde started laughing with her friend, as they put on clothes deemed appropriate for dinner and headed down stairs.


	10. Birthday Girl

**It's a short one this time, but I just wanted to finish off the birthday night. It's probably going to be slow updates for a while, with uni coming to a close and everything due. I'm kinda dying under a pile of work.**

**Thanks for reading and the lovely reviews**

**x**

* * *

"Emma!" Henry sang as the blond jumped down the last step of the stairs, her landing making a loud thump that echoed slightly.

"Kid!" She sang back as Ruby's heavy landing made the exact same echo, causing Cora to frown.

"Ruby!" Henry shouted with even more excitement in his voice.

"Oh yeah that's cool kid, just replace me with her." The blond pouted dramatically at the boy as he giggled at her.

"Noooo." He drew out the word making it ridiculously adorable. "I love both of you." Both of the girls let out small "awwws", Emma ruffled his hair as she walked past to go into the kitchen, while Ruby picked him up to take the little boy with her.

"Girls must you insist on making the house rock every time you come down the stairs?" Cora asked in an incredibly motherly voice. Both of them responded by plastering shit eating grins on and say nothing which caused Kathryn to burst out laughing.

"Regina, they look just like you use to when you got into your mothers book collection." Henry Sr. said in-between chuckling.

"Wait, wait, wait… you went searching for books? And got in trouble for it…?" Emma raised her eyebrow's looking between Regina and Cora.

"Mothers books are very precious to her." The blonde's eyebrows only rose further. Kathryn broke the almost awkward silence,

"To be honest, I'm just glad to know you did something you shouldn't have. My girl's got a naughty streak." Emma felt her stomach clench at the idea of Regina being naughty and hastily dropped her head to hide the blush that was quickly rising. Images of their make out session filled her head and Emma found herself clenching her thighs together as she felt tension build up. Ruby, completely aware of what was happening just sniggered

"Can I get you a cold drink swan?" She asked innocently "or maybe you're in the mood for something _hot?" _Another wave of heat flushed through the blonde as she fought the urge to tackle Ruby to the floor, though they both knew it was Regina she's rather have on the floor. Refusing to be beaten Emma brought her head to meet Ruby's eyes and said.

"Since your offering I wouldn't mind trying one of those cocktails you're learning to make. A hot passion? A lady love? Maybe just a screaming orgasm… you pick." The entire room fell silent. Regina had to grip the side of the bench to keep from falling over. Hearing those words come out of Emma Swan's mouth had sent currents down her spine and the brunet couldn't help but feel dizzy.

"I like her." Kathryn stated, instantly making the tension dissipate. No one noticed Ruby's whisper in Emma's ear  
"Well played Swan, well played.

* * *

Dinner ending up being a feast of good food and good conversation. Everyone at the table got along perfectly and Ruby managed to keep her hinting to a minimum, though there were a few times Emma felt a light blush on her cheeks.

"Now I know you didn't want to make a big deal, but there is one tradition I had to keep." Henry Sr. said rising from his chair.

"Am I missing something?" Emma asked, looking around the table both Kathryn and Cora had knowing smiles on their faces while Regina looked somewhat pissed. Henry sr. walked back into the room holding a beautiful cake with one black candle on top.

"Daddy, I told you not to." Regina complained as the cake was set down.

"Oh Regina, enjoy the moment. It's not like we're going to sing."

"No fucking way?" Everything finally dawned on the blonde, "it's your birthday?"

"I can assure you I didn't want to celebrate it." Emma just stared at her with her mouth slightly open, not believing what she'd just heard. "Oh stop staring at me like that dear. Can we just have the cake and be done?"

"Wait!" Emma shouted. "You have to blow out the candle and make a wish."

"I have no need for such childish things."

"Blow out the candle Regina!" Emma glared at the brunet, daring her to refuse once more.

"Alright, if you insist." Regina took a breath and watched the candle flicker for a moment before blowing it out and closing her eyes, making a wish.

"Sooo, what'd you wish for?" Emma asked nudging the brunets side.

"I believe that would be breaking the rules Miss Swan."

"Oh now you have to cut the cake, touch the bottom and kiss the nearest person." Ruby sang out

"I always thought it was boy…" Henry Sr. said confused

"Sush, not now. I said person."

"It matters not, as I never touch the bottom." Regina said with a smirk. She took the knife from the side of the cake and gently brought it down, creating a cut that stopped just above the bottom of the cake.

"Damn, you're good." Ruby nodded her approval.

* * *

"Have you got everything baby?" Regina asked as Henry picked up Jack from the floor with one hand, while he dragged his backpack with the other toward the front door.

"Yes mum."

"Even the toys you left here last time?" Henry stopped walking and looked back at his mum with a sweet smile on his face

"No… I don't know where they are?" It was phrased it as a question as if he didn't really know the answer his mother was looking for. Regina realised she'd left the toys upstairs, having completely forgotten them when a certain blonde distracted her.

"I'll get them baby, but remember to make sure next time ok?"

"Okay."  
Regina headed up the stairs smiling at her son, he really was the only thing in this world that made her go all warm and fuzzy, she didn't think there was a thing he could do wrong in her eyes. Lost in her thoughts the brunet ran straight into Emma who was practically running down the stairs with Henry's toys in her hands.

"Oh good you haven't left, I figured you'd want these. I thought maybe you forgot or something." Emma rambled; quickly presenting Regina with the toys like a child may present its mother with a proud piece of artwork.

"Thank you, I was just coming up for them."

"Oh well… I guess I beat you to it." The two women stared at one another for a moment

"Uh, don't you have like a son and friend waiting down stairs?"

"I certainly do."

"… Are you just gonna stand here?" Regina smirked at the blondes awkwardness

"You're right I should be going." Emma nodded but reached out to grab Regina's hand.

"Um tonight, well earlier, I mean you know the bedroom. Yeah anyway, it was like nice and uh thanks or something. Thanks for not hating me for kissing you the other night and for putting up with Ruby. Yeah." She finished the sentence off awkwardly with a shrug. Regina would never admit it but her brain was making about as much sense as Emma and she honestly had no clue what she was doing. Of course a Mills never shows weakness, so instead the brunet opted for a genuine smile.

"Of course, Emma." She leaned in and gave the blonde a quick but heartfelt kiss, and lightly squeezed her hand before heading back down the stairs.


	11. Pancakes, Sleep-ins & Plunging necklines

**So you know how I said I wouldn't write for a week because I had so much work? Apparently that s easier said then done. This was originally only half the chapter but it ended up being way longer then I planned, so hopefully I'll get the other one up in not too long… I am still suppose to being doing uni work though… Sigh.**

**As always thank you very much for reading!**

* * *

Regina pushed against her awakening mind, just a little while longer in bed was all she wanted. The brunet soaked in the warmth and comfort her dooner provided, suddenly a large mass landed on top of her. Regina swallowed back her surprise out of habit; Henry often came into her room when he was up before his mother.

"Mummy?" The little boy asked in a quiet voice, as if afraid to wake her even though no one could sleep through a small child landing on them. Regina decided to play possum a little while longer. Henry crept further up the bed, she felt him pause by her pillow and the brunet could just imagine him tilting his head slightly to the side in thought, stifling a laugh she forced herself to lie completely still. Henry lifted up the sheet covering most of Regina's head and peered at her.

"Mumma… Are you awake?" Regina opened her eyes the smallest amount possible to see where he was, her son was incredibly close, holding up the sheet with one hand while the other supported his weight. Knowing she couldn't hold off any longer the brunet sprung from her position causing Henry to let out a squeal of surprise. Regina latched onto her Henry's side and tickled him lightly, as he curled up into a little ball, laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes Henry, I'm awake, because you jumped on me." She said in a jokingly serious voice.

"Sorry." He gasped in between a laugh "St… stop." He struggled to say due to laughing "mu..mum… please." Regina instantly withdrew her hands

"Since you used the magic word, of-course my baby." Henry peeked out from the little ball he'd formed to make sure his mother was being serious, then deciding that she was, he uncurled the whole way and lay in the tangle of sheets.

"What are we doing today Henry?" Regina asked as he looked at her with an adorable smile on his face.

"Ummmm… Getting a puppy!" The boy shouted excitedly

"No. What else do you want to do?"

"Ummmm… Get two puppies?"

"Henry." Regina said sternly

"Okay umm grandma and grandpa."

"Do you want to have dinner at their house?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, I will call them. How about we go make pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes!" Henry jumped off the bed and started running toward the kitchen. Regina chuckled at her son and pulled back the sheets to get up, then a thought struck her. Reaching for her phone the brunet made one phone call and one text.

* * *

Emma pulled the blanket tighter around her head to drown out the sound of her phone going off. _What was it, like 6am, how were people even up that early_. The blonde peeked out from a little hole and realized her room was filled with light. _Ok so not 6.. but still._ She sleepily reached for her phone, quickly pulling her hand back under the covers before the cold air of her room could reach too deeply. Buried in her bed, Emma opened her phone and read the text

**Good morning Emma, I hope I haven't woken you. Henry is staying at my parents house tonight and I wondered if you might like to come over here for dinner?**

Regina x

Emma's face light up with a smile. _She signed it with a kiss, yep that was definitely a kiss. Shit dinner... is that a date? No… maybe… oh my god._ The blonde quickly dialed Ruby's number

"What fucking time do you call this?"

"I know right, I'm still in bed."

"Then why are you calling me?" An annoyed Ruby asked

"So if someone asks you to come over for dinner in a text is it like a date or is just like friends hanging out?"

"Omg, you're dating Regina!"

"What? Really? I mean, how did you know. It's not really a date.. is it?"

"Maybe… It's pretty damn close though. So when is it?"

"Tonight."

"What? No! Emma I'm sorry but it's not tonight."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"We're going out."

"Oh hell no. I'm pretty sure Regina Mills trumps going out."

"Emma, I'm your best friend and you promised next time I asked, you would come out no exception."

"I wasn't dating a goddess then!"

" .SWAN."

"Yeah but."

"Does out friendship mean nothing to you?"

"Ruby! What do you want me to do here? If I say no she'll think I'm rejecting her."

"Simple, invite her with us."

"… You want to go out with Regina?"

"No I want to go out with you, but she needs to let loose anyway…. You still there Swan?" Emma quickly weighed it all up in her head, _what harm could asking do? I mean if I explain to her the deal I made… She'll understand… _

"Yeah alright."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not."

"You're the best Emma! See you later!" Ruby hung up leaving Emma listening to the beeping of a dead line. The blonde called Regina almost straight away.

"Helloo, mumma's phone." Henry picked up, trying to sound as formal as possible. Emma heard Regina in the background chuckle and say

"You should say Regina Mills' phone baby."

"Oh…" Henry took a breath to say it again but Emma interrupted

"Hey Henry! It's Emma."

"Emma!" Henry yelled into the phone

"Henry can I please have the phone?" The blonde heard Regina ask

"Alright." The boy sulked

"Hello Emma, one second I have to put you on loud speaker, I'm cooking breakfast."

"At this late hour? Wow you certainly slept in." Emma joked

"I'm sorry dear?"

"I was joking, It's too early to even be awake. I'm still in bed."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry I'm used to early starts."

"Nah it's all good, so what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Henrys voice rang through the phone

"Yum! Can I have some?"

"Um… You have to come here right now. Otherwise they'll go cold."

"Hmm, maybe next time then."

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise kid."

"Henry how about we find out why Emma called." Regina's voice came through the line.

"Oh right yeah. So um tonight, well I was going to say yes straight away, because I really would love to but there's a but."

"Yes I had a feeling there would be."

"I swear it's not a lame excuse… Actually it is kinda lame, but it's legit."

"Go on."

"So ages ago I made this deal with Ruby that next time she asked me to go out with her I'd have to no matter what and at this point you weren't really a thing so I didn't even bother putting in an exception of dinner dat.. I mean dinner with someone. Anyway, Ruby is the worst friend in the world because she won't let me not go out with her and I swear just saying no doesn't work with her, she will actually drag me out by my feet. But, I thought maybe, since Henry's staying here tonight, you would want to come out with us…? I know it's probably not your thing, but usually Ruby picks places with good music that isn't all doof doof pop and I mean it can be fun…" Emma let her long rant trail off and waited for an answer. She could hear the sizzling of the fry-pan in the background and possibly Henry playing with a toy.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"I haven't got a clue." More silence over the line, Emma hoped that it meant Regina was actually considering it.

"Normally I'd say no because I've found that more often then not these nights end badly. I suppose it has been a while." Emma couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer

"Is that a yes?"

"I suppose it is, yes." A huge grin erupted over Emma's face

"Yay. Thank you! We'll do dinner another time. I'd be nice to actually hear each other talk, I doubt we'll be able to tonight."

"So do I dear."

"Mumma… breakfast is smoking." There was a huge amount of clattering and sounds of rushed motion; the blonde was impressed she didn't hear any swearing.

"Sorry Emma I must go. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah bye." Emma was again left with a dead line. _Maybe tonight will actually be fun._

* * *

There was a knock at the front door,

"I'll get it." Emma shouted as she ran down the stairs, she pulled the door open and tried to catch her breath. When she took in the sight before her suddenly Emma couldn't breath at all. Regina was wearing a tight black dress that had a plunging neck-line showing of perfect cleavage. The dress ended just over her knees and was coupled with a pair of black stilettos.

Regina smirked as the blonde's eyes roamed up and down her attire, having completely the desired effect. She too had been taken away by what the blonde was wearing but, being a Mill's the brunet was much more subtle in checking her out.

Emma was wearing in a fitted red dress that showed off a very small amount of cleavage in a less dramatic way then Regina's, the blondes dress finished mid thigh and at the moment wasn't couples with any shoes, but Regina spied a pair of black stilettos that looked like they'd just been dropped there.

Henry interrupted the moment by running right into Emma and latching onto her in a tight hug.

"Hey Henry." Emma said leaning forward awkwardly in her dress, giving Regina more of a view then she expected. "You gonna come on, or just stand there." The blonde asked looking up at Regina who quickly straightened her shoulders and elegantly marched inside. Emma was pretty sure her jaw dropped at the sight of the back of Regina. _Holy shit, is it even possible for someone to have an ass that perfect, omg… omg._ Ruby chose that exact moment to bound through the door with a her, also black, shoes in hand.

"Hey everyo…Holy shit." Regina turned, raising an eyebrow

"Would you mind not swearing around my son."

"Right, ah.. Sorry Henry." Ruby yanked Emma up from her bent position giving her a wide-eyed, amazed stare, then gestured to Regina with her head. Emma just nodded slightly with the same expression painted on her face.

"Henry dear, lets go find grandma and grandpa."

"Okay."

"We're in here darling." Henry Sr. called from the lounge. Ruby and Emma followed Regina like lost puppies, while Henry ran ahead.

"How's my grandson today?" Cora asked when he ran up to hug her.

"Good."

"Have you done anything exciting today?"

"Um.. We had pancakes! But mumma burned the first few because she was talking to Emma."

"Oh?" Cora raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Mumma only slightly burnt them, and there was more then enough left over." Regina said stepping down into the lounge, while Emma and Ruby awkwardly leaned against the doorframe. Both Cora and Henry Sr. took in the appearance of their daughter, then the other two women.

"You all look lovely." Henry Sr. said rising from his chair and placing a kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Thank you daddy."

"Well I am proud to know that my influence worked on you two, but you Ruby on the other hand…"

"Influence?" Both Emma and Ruby asked

"Of course, I was told this by my mother and it was instilled in Regina from a young age. A woman only over shows off one of her assets at a time." Regina laughed lightly at Ruby's confused expression while Emma let out a small "ohh" when she caught on to what was being talked about. Cora gestured for the two girls to come closer.

"You see Ruby dear, if you leave nothing to the imagination, there is no reason for a man… or woman, to stick around."

"I'm sorry Cora, I'm still not getting it." Cora frowned slightly but continued.

"Look at Regina, her neckline is particularly revealing, therefore her dress goes down to her knees and no higher. Emma's dress shows off a lot of her legs, therefore her neckline is much more modest. You dear have a dress shorted then Emma's and a neckline somewhat the same as Regina's, I can see your grandmother never taught you the proper dress etiquette for a woman. Not to matter, you know now." Ruby stood stiffly under Cora's gaze, not daring to disagree.

"Right. Thank you." Cora simply nodded slightly

"I think you look beautiful" Henry said from the couch he was sitting on

"Why thank you kind sir." Ruby said smiling at the boy. "Can we go now?"

"Yep!" Emma said already heading back out of them room. The two women exited rather quickly, while Regina took a moment to say good bye.

"I am glad you're going out dear."

"I know mother."

As Regina made her way toward the front door she heard Emma

"Stand still for Christ sake."

"I can't, you're pushing me into the ground." Ruby snapped

"Well it's not my fault these damn shoes are impossible to put on."

"You brought them, pretty sure it is your fault."

"Shut up, you and I both know they look good."

"Yeah right, since when do you care about looks? Oh that's right you're dating a 'goddess' now."

"Shut up!" Emma said exasperated "Besides we're not dating... We kissed... you know as much as I do."

"Awww Swans all love struck."

"I am _not_ love struck."

"Why not? Hell I almost am."

"No you're not, you're just horny and she's hot."

"Close enough." Emma just sighed loudly at her best friend. Regina had to pull her smile into a small smirk, as she casually leaned against the wall. Clearing her throat to alert the two women to her presence, Regina reviled in the expressions of utter terror on their faces when they realized she'd probably heard the whole conversation.

"Shall we go?" The brunet asked innocently, pushing off from the wall she walked right between them and out of the front door. It didn't matter that Cora was hard mother, she had taught her daughter how to command respect and hold power over people and Regina loved it.

* * *

**There it is, now you can look forward to a night out for the next chapter. **

**x**


	12. Trust

**You would think holidays meant more time to write, but instead I got completely caught up in reading new fan fictions. It's swan queen week and I also found a list of good swan queen ff so needless to say i've been completely occupied. If any of you are looking for a really beautiful and incredible fan fiction I highly recommend Letters From War by hunnyfresh, I've never cried so much. **

**I really hope you all like this chapter, finally getting into some relationship development, plus who doesn't love a good club scene. **

**Enjoy your day**

**x**

* * *

"Fuck off." Ruby shouted at the pair of men that had whistled at the women as they walked toward the club.

"Hey yo, let your friends speak for themselves, no need to get violent lovely. How about you blondie?" Emma scoffed loudly

"Yeah right in your dreams mate."

"And you?" The stranger asked gesturing to Regina who almost snarled

"The fact that you even think you have a chance is incredibly sad."

"Hey hey, no need to be rude."

"There's no need for you to act like an idiotic bigot but that didn't stop you." The laughter of Ruby and Emma drowned out whatever the man said next and the three of them kept walking. They'd just got their laugher under control when they came up to the entry. Regina instinctively straightened her shoulders and stood tall as they approached the security guard

"Seriously relax a little, it's not like they wont let you in. Especially in that dress." Ruby was completely right of course, security took one look at the three of them and let them straight in without asking for ID. Ruby was the first to saunter over to the counter where they paid entry, Emma followed her lead putting on full sexy mode to try and win the women on the counter over. Regina watched partially amazed and the seamless routine the younger two seemed to have, it reminded her of going out with Kathryn in the years before Henry.

"Hey." Ruby said flashing a dazzling smile while she leaned over the desk, Emma put on her best flirty grin and looked the  
girl right in the eyes who seemed to be halfway between amused and engrossed.

"Entry for two?" Ruby asked, Emma shot a worried glance at Regina when she heard the two part, but Regina smiled knowingly and made a small go ahead gesture.

"Uh, right… uh its like $20 or $15… if you're on the list."

"$30 it is then." Emma said handing over the money, making sure the graze the woman's hand, never breaking eye contact. Regina could feel her own body reacting slightly to watching Emma, she had no doubt that being on the receiving end was a guaranteed cheep entry.

"Right, Sure. I've gotta stamp your hands." The woman behind the counter said as a small blush touched her cheeks. Emma and Ruby went to stand by the stairs as Regina paid, refusing to be shown up by people younger then her; the brunet layered on everything she knew. Forcing her hips to swing as much as possible she slowly walked up to the counter, latching onto the gaze of the woman who was taking the money.

"Hi" she said softly with the sexiest grin she could muster. The woman behind the counter just blinked, looking Regina up and down. The brunet put both her arms down on the counter and leaned forward slightly, closing the distance between the two of them and making sure her cleavage was in full view.

"$15 on a list right?" The woman just nodded, her eyes jerking between Regina's gaze and her chest. "Perfect." Regina said while letting her eyes roam over the other woman, making sure she smirked lighting when her gaze drifted over the other woman's chest. "Here you go." The brunet held out the money and left her hand hanging over the counter so she could be stamped. "Thanks." She said turning away from the counter, she threw a victory wink and Emma and walked straight in.  
Emma stood there for what felt like years trying to kick her body into action, she felt like she was always trailing behind Regina but it was kinda thrilling. The blonde was pretty sure that was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life and she only saw the back of it.

* * *

The three girls made straight for the first bar they saw, needing something to start them off.

"Three shots of tequila thanks." Ruby half shouted to the lady serving drinks. Regina fought the urge to decline a shot, but assuring herself it was alright to let loose once in a while, allowed Emma to sprinkle salt on her hand. "On three." Ruby said with a smile. "One. Two. Three." The brunet quickly licked the salt of her hand, took her shot and began sucking on a small piece of lemon. Catching the look in Emma's eye, Regina smirked and half raised her eyebrows in a fake innocence.

Emma was pulled out of stupor when Ruby grabbed her hand, and began pulling her onto the dance floor. The blonde only just had enough time to slightly grab Regina so they wouldn't be split up.

* * *

The three of them spent hours dancing and occasionally, or in Ruby's case not so occasionally, getting drinks. The club they were in had three floors, the first was more of a bar then a club and they quickly grew tired of all of the people sitting and lack of people dancing. The second floor reminded Regina of a warehouse party, the dance floor was massive and had one raised podium in the center for people to dance on if they chose to, the walls were lined with black lights making everything fluro glow. The last floor was partially strip club and partially gipsy tent, with a few small raised podiums scattered throughout the floor that has poles protruding from, the middle. From the ceiling hung material of all different colours and the walls were covered in mirrors and sectioned off couches.

Emma watched as Ruby was pulled up onto one of the podiums on the top floor and began dancing, using the pole to steady herself, the blonde had to admit that her friend knew how to move, and it certainly caught the attention of everyone dancing. Ruby let her eyes wander flirtatiously over everyone, but if anyone got too close that she didn't like Ruby had quick ways to let them know their advances weren't welcome. Emma didn't get hit on nearly as much, but she also noticed Regina sending death glares toward anyone that came near them, and the blonde was pretty sure Regina hadn't stopped touching her since they first started dancing.

"I lost Ruby." Regina leaned in close to talk into Emma's ear. Emma checked the podium and sure enough her friend was gone.

"She'll be fine, this always happens."

"Always? She leaves you."

"Well, no. Normally I have someone else or we disappear together, you know take a break…" Regina let the blondes words rush over her and it hit her once again just how much she still didn't know about Emma. She's honestly thought that the blonde would be the keep to herself always person and was surprised at how willingly she danced. Emma noticed the slight change in Regina and pulled her off the dance floor, over to a more secluded area where the music was ever so slightly softer.

"You alright?" She asked worriedly

"Yes dear I'm fine."

"Hey what I said before, I just meant that you know sometimes people are interested. It's not like I go home with them or anything, actually I hate one-night stands. Honestly I don't always make-out with people either you know, it's just easy to find someone to dance with and everyone's drunk so its pretty entertaini…."

"You're blabbing again Miss Swan." Regina interrupted the blondes adorable explanation. "I'm not worried Emma, I just simply didn't know and I was slightly surprised."

"Oh yeah right, I means it's not for everyone and I totally get it if you're judging me."

"What on earth made you think it wasn't for me?" Regina replied smirking at the blondes light blush.

"I uh.." Emma just shrugged unsure of how to respond

"Emma!?" The shout echoed over the music and both women looked up to find a large man in jeans and a t-shirt standing over them

"August!" Emma launched herself out of her seat and into the guys arms

"I thought I'd never see you again after.. you know."

"Yeah me neither. How have you been?"

"Alright I guess, I'm getting by."

"Oh this is Regina." Emma said realizing she'd left the brunet sitting there without an introduction. "Regina this is August an old… Friend." Regina noticed the slight hesitation before the word friend but decided to leave it for now. Instead she stood and shook hands with August.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah you two." He said with a heart felt smile, "So what brings you out tonight."

"We were dragged along by my friend Ruby who's disappeared."

"No replacing me now are you Ems?" Regina again saw Emma halt, this time at the nick-name. The brunet realized she'd never heard Ruby call her that before.

"I'm not sure it's possible. Did you come out with anyone else?"

"Yeah actually… Ah Neil's here." Regina almost winced at the pressure Emma grabbed her hand with.

"Ems there's something you should know." August was cut off by another voice.

"Now who's this August?" A man dressed completely in black with ruffled hair and eyeliner sidled up to the pair, his slimy voice sent shivered down Regina's spine. "Do I know you love?" The man asked gesturing toward Emma.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Emma demanded, she turned to August who had guilt written all over his face.

"you're not?" Emma's voice broke and the question directed to August who's face fell.

"I swear I didn't mean to I just happened."

"How the fuck does that just happen?" Emma shouted "Wait.. No. Neil is here."

"Emma I'm sorry." August pleaded.

"No. You were suppose to look out for him."

"I tried. After you left I found him back with Killian. He wouldn't leave Emma!"

"So what? You decided to join in? Have a little fun?"

"I swear I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Now now." Killian chimed in "Don't be lying to the poor girl now. You've enjoyed every minute." Emma had tears falling from her eyes "I remember you now love."

"Fuck off." The blonde muttered weakly

"Yeah, you had glasses."

"I said fuck off."

"Bit of a thing for out boy Neil?"

"Fuck off!" Emma shouted

"No I don't think I will."

"She said Fuck off." Regina jumped in, positioning her body slightly in front of Emma's. Killian smirked at the brunet making her shudder again. No one moved for a few second before Regina began tugging on Emma's hand to get her to move. The blonde gave one last look to August

"I trusted you."

* * *

Regina held the shaking blonde in one of the many outside smoking areas. She had no idea what had just happened, her mind was whirring with thoughts of _who's Neil? What does August mean to her? How does she know Killian? Who the fuck is Killian? She used to wear glasses? _But most of all she was consumed with fear at the state of Emma who was muttering phrases like "I trusted him. I'm so stupid. How could he do this? We worked so hard. I just wanted to forget." Every now and then she's cling tighter to Regina and say a little louder, "I'm so sorry." To which the brunet responded by shhhing her or kissing the top of her head, the same way she calmed Henry down after a nightmare. Regina didn't know how long they sat there but eventually Emma's sobs receded and she seemed to be shaking more due to the cold then to the shock and anger. The blonde lifted up her head and locked gazes with the brunet. Reaching up her hand she caressed the side of Regina's face.

"I am _so_ sorry Regina." The pure emotion in her voice made the brunet suck in a surprised breath

"Emma, it's fine."

"No." Emma interrupted. "It's not." The blonde stood up and grabbed Regina's hand, together they walked back into the club. Emma was on a mission and she didn't slow her pace until Killian and August were in her sights. The blonde walked right up to August, ignoring all personal space.

"I can't believe you."

"Emma I."

"No, let me speak. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I can't believe that you let this happen. Life was shit back then August, we all made mistakes, but the point is to not make them again. You got out and it was you that convinced me and in turn Neil to get out. I trusted you more then anyone, you were my brother, you had been since the first home we were at together. When I left it was because you made me realize I could be more, that I could be better. I am forever in your debt for what you did for me, but I can never forgive you for not doing the same to Neil. I know he was worse then me, but he still looked up to you and you let him down. You want to live this way? Then by all means ruin everything you worked to get, but if you have any of the man you use to be left, get Neil out. At least try to be a brother again." Emma held up her hand before August could even open his mouth to respond, keeping her composure to turned to Killian. The blonde seemed to be deciding how to phrase what she was thinking, after a moment of looking at the mans leering face, she pulled back her fist and slammed it into his jaw

"Fuck! What the hell?" Killian yelled at he stumbled back

"That's for all the times you treated me like dirt. It's too late for you now, I hope you had a good trip." Emma straightened her shoulders and was about to turn and leave but a man emerged from the toilet

"Emma?" Neil's face was covered in shock

"Neil." Emma said in a breathy voice. Regina could feel the blonde loosing her composer and panicked, should she get them out of there, should she hit that guy that obviously hurt Emma? Regina couldn't make a decision and went on instinct, she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her tightly against herself.

"You are beautiful Emma Swan and you are the strongest person I know." Emma felt tears prick her eyes at the brunets heart felt words and so wanted to just turn and leave with Regina, forgetting everything, but a bigger part of her wanted to punch Neil harder then she'd ever punched someone. Before she's even fully registered what was happening, the blonde found herself moving toward Neil. She stopped half a meter from him and sucked in a breath.

"You fucked up Neil. I loved you and you fucked up. You're still fucking up. I hope you know you can do better then this and I'm… I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I don't regret it for a second."

* * *

Ruby had caught onto the fact that something was wrong instantly and by the look on both Regina and Emma's face she knew better then to ask. The silence filled the cab at they traveled home until Regina couldn't stand it anymore.

"You seemed quite content tonight Ruby." Regina said as she thought back to dragging Ruby away from a very attractive woman. Ruby smiled back

"Yeah, she was alright… But her piercing kept getting in the way." Emma smiled and let out a light breath that could almost be a chuckle.

"Glad I convinced you out of getting your lip pierced?"

"Maybe… Alright yes."

* * *

"God I didn't think I had that much to drink." Emma groaned as she stumbled up against the front post. Regina smiled and nodded slightly vigorously, quickly finding herself leading against the same post as Emma. Ruby laughed out loud

"later light weights." She said as she turned to walk across the road "Thanks for the sick dancing gals." She called over her shoulder.

"Should we walk her home?" Regina asked, Emma considered it for moment before deciding,

"Nah, she'll be fine."  
After struggling with the lock on the door and Emma smiling every time Regina missed the hole and let out an annoyed growl, they eventually made it into the house and up the stairs.

"Ohhh." Regina said in a whisper making Emma look up questioningly. "Ah Emma."

"Yes Regina?"

"Henry is sleeping in my old bed."

"Okay.. And?"

"Well I can't sleep in there."

"Right…"

"Can I sleep with you?" Regina said it in a rush, only realizing afterward that there were a thousand better ways to put that, then again it was 3 or 4am and she was rather tipsy. Emma's eyebrows shot up and a blush covered her cheeks before she realized what Regina actually meant.

"Oh right, yes of course."

"Great, thank you." Both women grinned at each other like idiots before realizing they had to actually move. Emma lead the way into her room and sighed at she sat down

"Man that is good. I hate high heals."

"Then why did you wear them?"

"Because they look good and Ruby made me." Regina chucked at the response. The room was pitch black but her eyes had adjusted slightly. Allowing her to make out Emma's outline, which was bend forward and struggling to get the shoes off. Regina kneeled in front of the blonde and removed both shoes expertly, letting her hand rest on Emma's leg slightly longer then it needed to. Emma cleared her throat

"Ah thanks." She stood quickly and unzipped her dress, shimmying out of it and leaving it on the floor before she went to her wardrobe and felt around until she managed to pull out two t-shirts.

"Here." Emma said handing a shirt to Regina who was also in her underwear, but holding her dress.

"Ah… My dress?" The brunet inquired  
"Right right, you actually hang stuff up." Emma said jokingly as she took the dress and managed to hang it in her wardrobe before removing her bra and throwing on the t-shirt then literally jumping into her bed. Regina let out a bark of laughter as she made her way over to the bed as well.  
Both woman lay facing each other in silence for a short time before Emma brought her hand up the Regina's face, just like she had in the club

"I'm sorry for tonight and… thank you. If you weren't there I don't know what I would have done." Regina hmmed lightly and leaned into Emma's touch.

"I meant it. You are beautiful and strong Emma." The brunet felt Emma move closer in the bed and jumped slightly when she felt their legs touch. She moved her own arm and rapped it securely around the blondes waist, moving herself slightly closer in the process.

"Regina?"

"hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Regina nodded, not trusting her voice. Emma brought her lips to meet Regina's an a soft chaste kiss that set the brunets body alight, she moved to deepen the kiss and frowned when she felt Emma pull away.

"Wha-"

"I want to, but I don't trust myself. You said yourself that you didn't know much about me and I want to know everything about you. You deserve to know anything and everything you want, you've already shown you trust me by telling me about Daniel. If I kiss you properly I'll want to do more and I need you to know that for me it's not just about your body." Regina choked in a breath and she held back tears, leading forward she rested her forehead against Emma's.

"Thank you." Emma nodded slightly before whispering

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma." She responded kissing the blondes cheek.

* * *

**So a bit of drama and quite a bit of explaining to come.**


	13. A Cure For Hang-overs

**I hope you all had an awesome Swan Queen week last week, I know I loved seeing everything people had done.  
Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favourites I love getting them all.**

x

* * *

Regina let out a small groan as the bright morning seeped through her eyelids. Why was it to bright? Surely she remembered to close her curtains last night… last night. The brunet's eyes shot open as her memories came back in a flash; well most of them, there were a few black patches but nothing major. Instantly regretting opening her eyes Regina clamped them shut again and let out a large breath of air. She definitely drank more then she intended to. A small chuckle invaded her ears and she felt Emma move closer to her

"Good morning to you to beautiful." Regina couldn't help the large smile that broke out over her face

"Beautiful?" she asked slowly opening her eyes to meet the incredible green gaze of Emma Swan.

"Yeah definitely beautiful, also sexy and rather incredible."

"I believe the word you used last time was goddess." Regina joked,

"You heard that huh?"

"Indeed I did dear." The pair smiled at each other and Emma moved closer tucking her head into the crook of Regina's neck. "You better not be going back to sleep."

"But it's too early." The blonde whined, pushing herself further against Regina. The brunet sighed, trying to hide that fact that she found this all incredibly adorable. She was use to early rising due to Henry and wanted to spend as much time with an awake Emma as possible, plus she was in desperate need of coffee.

"Emma?" She asked softly, the blonde once again just buried her head further. "Emma." Regina said slightly less soft

"Nope." The blonde said in an incredibly childlike manner. Realizing she was going to get nowhere the brunet tried to get out of bed but was quickly trapped as Emma rapped her arms around Regina's waist and positioned her body slightly over the top of the brunet, amazingly still managing to keep her head buried. Regina let out a loud sigh of exasperation that was cut short by Emma's lips on her neck, slowly working their way up her jaw line and to her mouth where the blonde began lightly kissing Regina. Their kiss quickly became heated, Regina letting out a small moan as Emma gently nipped her bottom lip then sucked on it. The brunet grabbed her waist and made to turn them over so she was on top but her plan was ruined when Emma suddenly sat up and jumped out of bed.

"Coffee?" She said innocently smiling knowingly at Regina who just sighed again and let her head fall heavily against the pillow, this blonde was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Regina felt like a child again, following Emma through the hallway and down the stairs was like racing to the lounge room on Christmas morning. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The brunet quickened her steps and latched her arms around the blonde's waist just as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Emma giggled slightly and turned into Regina wrapping her own arms around the brunet's neck. Emma kept walking backward slowly until her leg touched the side of the kitchen island.

"I thought you wanted coffee?" Emma challenged as she pulled the brunet slightly closer. Regina caught the slight glint that passed through the blondes eyes,

"Coffee can wait." Pressing herself completely up against Emma, she lowered her gaze painfully slowly until she was staring at the beautiful lips of Emma Swan. Tired of waiting Emma slipped her hand up to the base of Regina's neck and pulled their heads together roughing. The kiss deepened instantly as Regina nipped Emma's lip playfully, the blonde eagerly responded by running her tongue along the brunets bottom lip, eliciting a slight moan.

The sound of a throat being cleared in a very unsubtle way interrupted the women who sprang apart like their lives depended on it. Whipping her head around Regina found her mother standing in the doorway of the lounge with her arms crossed over her front while their father stood awkwardly behind her. Regina quickly straightened her back and tried to fix the shirt she'd slept in but it was no use. Looking over at Emma she saw the blonde cheeks were lightly blushed but she was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't let us interrupt you, it's not like this is a family home." Both Regina and Emma refused to apologize, but let their heads drop slightly under Cora's stern gaze. "Henry, you can come into the kitchen now, guess who's up." Henrys little head peaked out from behind Henry Sr's legs. A huge smile broke out over the little boys face and he began racing toward to two, Regina noticed the exact same smile coloured Emma's face. Adorable she thought, until Cora's words hit her.

"You stopped him from coming out here?"

"Of course dear, I didn't know what he might walk in on. You son is too young to be scarred for life." Regina fought back her desire to respond with that fact that she was scarred by that age and instead nodded

"Thank you." Henry collided with her a rapped his arms around her upper legs. Regina bent down to properly hug him and kiss him good morning.

"Mumma, what are you wearing?"

"Uh.. Emma's shirt."

"You had a sleep over?"

"I did." Henry nodded slightly, lost in thought then mumbled,

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yep." The boy nodded vigorously. "Smewls like you and Emma."

"Smells dear."

"Smells." Henry repeated, still with a slight w, but much better then before.

"Good thing you like it kid, coz your mums gonna be wearing it lots now." Emma kneeled down to join the other two on the lower level.

"More sleep overs?" Henrys guessed

"Definitely." Emma said smiling at the boy then winking at Regina.

* * *

Emma and Regina sat at the kitchen table, coffees in hand and a scattered breakfast lay out in front of them. Their conversation had turned somewhat awkward after their morning of flirting, partly because Regina's parents were in the next room with Henry and partly because there was still the elephant in the room in regard to Emma's past and last nights experiences. Emma jumped at the sound of her phone ringing and hastily made to pick it up when she was Ruby's name.

"Morning." The blonde said tiredly down the phone. The only reply she got was a half grunt half groan until a deep crackly voice came through

"What day is it?"

"Oh Jesus, Ruby I let you walk home by yourself last night! I didn't think you were that drunk!"

"Really? How did I get home again?" Emma just laughed, half the fun of a night out was trying to peace it together in the morning and Ruby always made it particularly interesting.

"We got a taxi from the club."

"Right right… Did I made out with a gothic chick?"

"From what I gathered, yes."

"huh." Silence filled the line then "Are you ok?"

"What? Huh, yeah of course."

"… So there wasn't like this really awkward silence on the way home? I just imagined that?" Emma closed her eyes tightly, trying to pretend that she wasn't in the same room as Regina

"Yeah there was silence. I ran into some old friends last night, but don't worry nothing bad happened and you weren't involved at all or anything."

"I don't believe you for a second but I'm too hung over to argue. You never told me what day it was… Emma please don't tell me it's Sunday, please."

"….It's Sunday?" Emma asked slightly confused as to why that was so bad.

"Oh shit." Emma was about to clarify what that meant when she heard a door slam through the phone line and a large groan echo from Ruby

"Ruby Lucas, you better not still be in bed, I swear to god it you're hung-over."

"Granny, knock before entering."

"Nothing I haven't seen before girl, now get up, we've got a diner to run."

"Come on, 10 more minutes, I'm dying here."

"Good, maybe next time you'll think before you get drunk and stumble home at god knows what hour in the morning, especially when you know you have work." Emma was laughing into phone listening to Ruby groan every time she opened her mouth.

"Shut up Emma."

"Are you on the phone to Emma?" Granny interrupted.

"..Maybe." Ruby replied sheepishly, the blonde could just imagine that glair she was receiving

"Well I hope she knows she's working today as well and she damn well better be in a healthier state then you." Emma almost dropped her phone _no no.. no no… fuck_. As if to remind her she wasn't fit to work the blonde's head started thumping lightly. She felt like crying, barely registering the pained chuckles of Ruby on the other end and the worried look Regina was flashing her.

"Ruby I can't."

"Too bad, suck it up. We're in this together."

"I think I hate you." Granny interrupted once again,

"You two had better be at the diner working in 40 minutes or so help me I will fire you both." The door slamming shut echoed into Emma's ear along with the cry that Ruby let out. The blonde groaned, letting her head slump forward onto the table.

"Kill me now."

"Only if you kill me first." Emma actually let out a few fake cries and felt Regina's hand come down and rest on her shoulder.

"See you at work looser." Ruby said and hung up leaving Emma to drop the phone and try to convince herself that getting up was a good idea.

"Are you alright dear?" Regina's soft voice came from just outside herself made cave of her arms.

"I have to be at work in 40minutes." The blonde pathetically sobbed. Regina help back a laugh but couldn't stop the relived sigh.

"Oh Emma, I thought something bad had happened." The blonde turned her head to the side so she could glair at the brunet,

"This is bad!"

"Emma…" Regina sighed.

"Regina!" She said back annoyed. "My head hurts and I'm tired, plus my stomach wont decide if it's hungry or angry. Not to mention, I wanted to spend my day with you... If you wanted to." The brunet let a smile flutter over her face

"Of course I wanted to, but a hangover is hardly an excuse not to work." Emma just looked back at her with a pained expression. Regina sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen. Emma silently followed, unsure what was happening.

"Just because I don't go out all the often." Regina said reaching for a glass. "Doesn't mean that when I use to I didn't get drunk." She sorted through a draw looking for panadol. "Kathryn and I had our recovery down to a fine art." Popping out two, she filled the glass with water then pushed it toward Emma. Regina then turned to the vitamins and pulled out a few she used to take and put them in front of Emma. "A hang-over is not an acceptable excuse." The brunet filled another glass with water and a mug with coffee and lastly fished out a piece of bread from the bread box. Emma watched the brunet move around the kitchen in awe. Regina gestured toward the collection of things that had built up in front of Emma. The blonde quickly gulped down the pills and water followed by healthy bites of bread and mouthfuls of coffee. Regina nodded her approval.  
"Now go shower."

* * *

Emma jumped out of the shower and grabbed the hair dryer, she didn't have time to properly dry it, but if she could at least get it to stop dripping. She reached for her toothbrush with one hand and tried to squeeze out toothpaste while also holding the hair dryer up. There was a light knock on the door,

"What?" Emma growled,

"You have 15minutes dear." Regina said through the door.

"Shit." Emma groaned

"I'll drive you and Ruby, how long do you need?"

"5 minutes. Thanks." Emma called over the noise of the hair dryer. She hit the speed dial button on her phone for Ruby.

"What now?" Ruby practically screamed.

"Regina's car, 5 minutes or I'm not taking you." Hitting the end call button Emma turned off the hair dryer and doubled the speed she was brushing her teeth. Grabbing a towel from the rack she haphazardly held it against her as she ran from the bathroom into her bedroom and threw open the wardrobe. _Underwear_, the blonde grabbed the first bra and panties she laid hands on then found a pair of socks. _Pants_, picking up a pair of blue jeans from the ground that she was pretty sure had only been warn once or twice she stumbled into them already reaching for the next article of clothes. _Shirt, _Emma pulled a black long sleeved Henley shirt over her head. Lastly the blonde gathered her phone, keys and wallet; she'd figure what she actually needed on the way there and leave the rest in Regina's car. The blonde ran down the stairs shoving things in pockets as she went, trying not to fall over.

"Let's go let's go." She practically screamed as she reached the last step. Regina was already at door and waiting  
"Bye Henry, bye Cora, bye other Henry." The blonde yelled as she tumbled out the door, grabbing a pair of shoes and pulling her hair up into a bun messy bun. Regina's heals echoes behind her as she reached the car, the doors unlocked with a click and just as the blonde was about to get in a shout came from across the street. Ruby was running, pulling her hair up into a bun similar to Emma's

"Don't you dare leave without me Swan!" Emma couldn't stop the laugh that burst forth from her lips. She shut the front door and waited, Ruby threw herself in shouting,

"Drive!" before the door was even shut. Regina calmly started the car pulled out of the driveway while Ruby and Emma heaved in heavy breaths, smiling at each other.

"Just a reminder girls, I don't know where I'm taking you."

* * *

Ruby and Emma burst through the door of the dinner with 20 seconds to spare according to the clock on the wall. They happily high-fived each other and heroically took in their surroundings, completely amazed that they'd actually managed to get here on time thanks to Regina's expert driving. A pair of hands slipped into Emma's back pockets and warm breath tickled her neck.

"I'll have a coffee please waitress." Regina whispered,

"Of course, how would you like it?"

"Black, like my soul." Emma turned around, making sure Regina's hands stayed where they were.

"Anything else?" She smirked leaning in

"Depends what you're offering." Regina replied her gaze intent on Emma's lips.

"Emma!" Granny barked making both of them jump "I don't pay you flirt with your girlfriend, if she'd not buying, she's leaving." Emma sent an apologetic look toward Regina before heading behind the counter and grabbing an apron from a smirking Ruby

"Shut up." She muttered, starting up the coffee machine.


	14. Dinner Discusions

**The big talk arrives. I really hope none of you are disappointed by my take on Emma's past.  
I'm going to go ahead and put a WARNING on this chapter. The first half is super cute and all but the second half could, maybe be a bit heavy so just we aware.  
Thank you all for the reviews and reading this story, it means a lot.**

x

* * *

**Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?**

Emma smiled down at the text she'd just got from Regina as she walked up the driveway on her way home from work. She quickly typed her reply

**I'd love to. What time and where?  
**Before she opened the front door and headed to her room figuring she could get some work done before she had to leave.

* * *

There was a light knock at Regina's front door followed by the sound of small feet thundering toward the entrance. Regina smiled to herself and made her own way to the door in time to see Henry finally mange to open the door and with such force it slammed into wall making Regina wince.

"Emma!" Henry squealed with delight, he attached himself to her. Emma stood at the front door somewhat awkwardly, smiling at the boy. When she heard Regina's heals on the floorboard the blonde looked up, smiling even more when she met the chocolate gaze.

"Ah, these are for you." Emma said holding out a bouquet of Lilies. "I didn't know what you liked, but these are my favorites so I thought, hoped, you'd.. ah.. like them?"

"They're beautiful." Regina said coming closer and accepting the flowers. "Thank you. Please come in." Emma looked down awkwardly and the brunet realized Henry was physically stopping her from moving. "Henry dear, why don't you let go of Emma so she can come in." Henry looked at his mother smiling sheepishly; he detached himself and ran back to the lounge shouting

"Emma come look at my toys." The blonde finally stepped inside and took in the house

"Wow, I mean I expected something awesome because of your parents house and all, but wow."

"Thank you." Regina turned and made her way to the kitchen while Emma trailed behind with a look of awe still on her face. Regina set about putting the flowers in water and pulled out ingredients for salad

"Anything you want me to do?" Emma asked as she watched leaning against the kitchen island.

"You can set the table if you'd like."

"Emmaaa." Henry interrupted "You have to look at my toys."

"Nah kid I have to set the table, mother's orders. How about you help me and we look at the toys after dinner?"

"Okay." The boy replied happily while he reached up to be handed something to carry. Emma looked between the plates and the cutlery, eventually settling on forks as she figured that was the least likely to be dropped of cause serious injury. The blonde caught Regina's nod of approval out of the corner of her eye, smiling widely she grabbed the rest of the dinner wear

"Show me to the table kind sir." Emma said holding up a knife like a lance. Henry giggled at the blonde's impression of a knight and trotted through the doorway that undoubtedly lead to the dining room.

* * *

"The fork goes on the other side silly." Emma looked down at the plates confused

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes." Henry giggled

"Alright… But if it's wrong it's your fault."

"Emmaa." Henry whined

"What? You said you were sure."

"I am!"

"Alright then" The blonde nodded with conviction and quickly rearranged the table.

"Henry go wash your hands." Regina called softly from the kitchen

"Yeah kid go wash your hands." Emma teased,

"You too miss Swan." The blondes face fell and she stuck out her tongue in a very child like manner due to Henry sniggering at her

"Has anyone ever told you you're too smart for your age?"

"Mummy says so all the time."

"Huh… figures." She muttered to herself "Alright little man, where's the bathroom in this crazily oversized house?"

"This way." The small boy sang as he took Emma's hand and guided her through the house. The blonde was pretty sure if she was left alone she'd be unable to find her way back to the table.

"Ta-dah!" Henry threw his hands in the air showing off the bathroom.

"Woah." Emma's mouth fell open as she gazed around "This is actually ridiculous."

* * *

Henry used a stool to reach the sink while Emma stood next to him as they both scrubbed their hands clean. The blonde sighed frustrated at a little bit of dirt that refused to remove itself from under her nail, next thing she knew there was a cold wet feeling seeping through her shirt followed by the mad cackling of a small boy.

"Seriously?" The blonde exclaimed looking down at her now splattered shirt. "Every friken time." She muttered to herself before grabbing the boy and throwing him over her shoulder, "Bad move kid." Henry continued to laugh uncontrollably as she bounced him around, taking extra heavy steps. "Emma wet! Emma angry!" The blonde grunted in her best giant voice. Henry squealed in fright but kept laughing. Emma spotted a couch in what she guessed was their lounge room and began stomping toward it.

"You know what happens to little boys who splash me?"

"No." Henry chuckled out

"They get tickled!" The blonde lightly threw the boy down on the couch and crouched over him, running her hands under his chin and arms. The small boy screamed with laughter, gasping in breath

"Emma" mad giggling "Stop." More squealing "Emmaaa!"

"Yes?" The blonde asked innocently, slightly lessening her tickling so Henry could breath

"Stop!" He commanded, but there was a slight glint in his eye that told Emma he was only being half serious

"Hmmm…. No I don't think I will." She launched her attack again

"Mumma!" He screamed out, if Emma didn't know he was fine she would probably assume he was being murdered. Obviously Regina had a similar thought because in a matter of seconds there was the sound of heals running toward them. The blonde refused to look up; knowing Regina would realize what was going on quickly.

"Your mum can't save you now kid." Henry let out another ear piercing scream before trying to fight Emma off in between more fits of giggling.

"Mumma, save me!" Emma saw a pair of hands extend over hers and felt Regina press against her back, gently pulling the blonde off her son. The brunet wrapped her arms around Emma, effectively stopping her from resuming her tickling attack

"Run while you can baby."

"Yeah run kid, she won't be able to hold me for long." Henry scampered to his feet and dashed out of the room, and by the sounds of it, he hid under something. Emma relaxed back into Regina's hold

"You're perfect with him." The brunet muttered, frowning slightly when she realized something was damn "Emma, why are you wet?"

"What?" The blondes mind instantly blanked

"You're shirt." The brunet said turning the blonde around to face her.

"Oh right yeah." Emma said blushing _get your head out of the gutter "_Kid splashed me."

"You seem to be making it a habit dear, do you think it's possible for to keep yourself dry for one evening?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Emma asked winking "Can we eat yet?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Did you actually wash your hands, or did you just have a water fight in my bathroom?"

"Are you kidding me? This is the cleanest my hands have been in ages." The blonde's cheeks instantly reddened when she realized how that could be taken. Regina cleared her throat, refusing to acknowledge that her mind thought of the same thing

"Good to know dear. Yes we can eat."

"Yay, I'm staving! What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

"I love lasagna!" Emma said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Mmmm oh my god, I'm in heaven." Emma moaned as she took her first bite.

"I'm glad you think so, but language in front of my son please." Regina smiled happily

"Yeah right, sorry kid." Henry just smiled happily at her while devouring his own piece. There was almost no dinner conversation as both Henry and Emma were too busy eating to speak, though the blonde was conscious of how she went about eating her meal, as she figured Regina was one of those people who could eat spaghetti neatly.

"Yum." Henry said putting his knife and fork together on the plate "Can I leave?" He asked very politely.

"You may not, you're not done." Regina replied after eyes the salad left on her son's plate. The boy pouted

"But I don't like salad."

"It's good for you." Henry held his ground, shaking his head. Emma leaned over a whispered something in his ear, Regina watched, amazed as her son took a second to considered whatever Emma had suggested then began to chew on his salad, while Emma watched smirking. The brunet raised an eyebrow at their guest; Emma just shrugged while a larger smirk spreading across her lips.

"Am I done now?" Henry asked after almost completely clearing his plate. Regina cast an eye over his plate

"yes dear, you may be excused. " Silence filled the room while the two women finished off their own meals, Emma took Henry's lead and put her knife and fork together over her plate.

"What did you tell him?"

"Hm?"

"To get him to eat his vegetables?"

"Oh." Emma smiled at her own genius. "I told him that I hated vegies as well, but that they were the reason I grew up so awesome… Plus I told him you'd give us ice cream if we both finished…. You do have ice cream right?"

"Yes, I have ice cream." Regina sighed, completely unhappy with the last part of the blonde's bribery.

* * *

"Can you draw a whale?"

"Yeah! You want me to? You can colour it in for me."

"mmokay." Emma picked up a texta and a drew what she thought was the worst whale in the world on Henrys note pad.

"Woah, that's a really good whale."

"You think? Thanks kid." The blonde watched while the little boy picked up colours and began shading in random sections of her outline.

"Jack likes you." Henry said with his head bent over the page.

"Really? I like him to." The boy looked up at that

"Really?"

"Of course, He's the greatest dog ever."

"You can hold him if you want." Emma's heart melted at the boys gesture and she gentle picked up his favourite toy, cradling it to her stomach, she continued to watch Henry fill in the picture. Regina watched the two of them from a distance with three bowls of ice cream in her hands, the woman's entire being was filled with warmth at the comfortable and completely familiar sight of the blonde with her son. She felt a strange sense of pride fill her, similar to that of watching family members receiving awards for excellence. The brunet gently places the bowls down on the coffee table, capturing their attention

"Ice cream!" Henry sang,

"Told you." Emma sang back, before plonking herself down on the couch next to Regina and eagerly taking up a bowl.

"Bed time after this Henry, it's late enough already."

"Can Emma have a sleep over?" Both women halted in their actions

"Emma probably has university tomorrow Henry just like you have pre-school and I have work."

"But I'm sleeping here." Henry's clueless tone made Emma snigger

"Yeah kid, but I have to drive myself to uni just like your mum drives you to school."

"oh… you drove here?"

"Well yeah but…" Emma suddenly found herself struggling for a good reason not to stay Regina quickly saved the day,

"We had a sleep over last night, we can't have two in a row." The blonde breathed a sigh of relief at being given an actual reason, though hardly a good one, it was enough.

"I guess." Henry muttered "But soon?"

"Yeah dear, soon." Regina replied fondly

* * *

"You have to read me a story."

"Sure, which one?"

"That one." Henry said pointing to a large brown book that looked very old.

"That's a pretty big book, we'd be here all night." The boy giggled

"No, just one story."

"Oh ok." Emma rose from the bed she'd just got him into and went to the bookcase to retrieve the book. With a huff she pulled it out and turned around to find Regina in the doorway.

"Miss Mills, care to join us for story time?" Emma asked settling herself back on the bed.

"Didn't you hear dear? No one does the evil queen like me."

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." Emma finished, looking down to find a lightly snoring Henry. Regina scoffed slightly

"About time, if I had to hear them promise to find each other one more time I think I'd change the ending so the evil queen won."

"You can't do that, fairy tales have to have a happy ending." Emma defended

"But it's the evil queens job to destroy happy endings, if it is the last thing she does." Regina said the last part in the same voice she'd used to portray the evil queen when reading.

"But good always prevails."

"Why must everything be so black and white?"

"Because… Because it's a fairy tale." Regina snorted again, though they were both joking there had been a slight edge to both of their retorts at the end.

"Another drink?" Regina asked gracefully getting up from the bed.

"Yeah sure." Emma said smiling; she placed the book back in its place then followed Regina back down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Emma took another sip of juice as she leaned against the kitchen island. The silence had dragged out too long for it to still be comfortable. Emma knew that this time was as good a time as any to open up to Regina but she was fighting a battle with her mind.  
Regina could sense Emma's discomfort, but instead of push her for information the brunet opted to wipe down the benches and hope that the blonde would open up in her own time.  
Emma took another long gulp, closing her eyes tightly. There was no reason to be worried about telling Regina. It was all in her past anyway. The problem was people had a tendency to judge you on past mistakes, not present choices.

"Killian is a drug dealer."

"What?" Regina asked half shocked at the sudden explosion and half shocked at what the explosion revealed,

"Shit that shouldn't have, I should have like lead up to it. Can we sit down?" Emma asked desperately trying to piece her mind together.

"Of course." Emma nodded once and followed Regina, once again to the lounge.

"I really don't know how to, I mean there's a lot. People really judge me. Not that I care what people think but you're important you know?" Regina watched the blonde, as the words seemed to poor out of her mouth without much control. Emma's head was down, refusing to meet the brunet's gaze. Regina reached out a put a finger beneath the blondes chin,

"Look at me dear." Emma raised her eyes "Tell me as much or as little as you need to and don't worry about me judging you, I will do no such thing." Regina wiped away a single tear that had fallen from the blondes eye.

"I don't know where the start."

"At the risk of sounding cliché, how about the beginning?" That cracked a small smile from the blonde. Emma took in a small breath and shuffled a little closer to the brunet, pulling her legs up onto the couch.

"I met August and Neil in the foster system. The system is bad for pretty much everyone who isn't adopted when they're a baby, and I know without a doubt that so many kids had it worse then me, but you can only go off your own experiences and I would say I had a crappy time. I was 15, almost 16 and August and Neil were 17, though Neil acted 13 half the time. It was my 5th home. August and I pretty instantly fell into a sibling kind of relationship, he looked out for me the first night I got there. The first night was always bad. Us three were pretty inseparable after that."

"You know kids without guidance get caught up in same pretty shifty stuff and at the time it seemed like this cool, fun thing. August came to Neil and I one day saying he'd met this guys Killian who could hook us up with some really good stuff and if he liked us then August could deal, you know make some money for when he finally got out of the system and he always planned on bailing Neil and I out as soon as he could. We thought it was the greatest plan in the world so that's exactly what we did. August said it was cool, Neil would have followed August anywhere and I stupidly fell in love with Neil, it was the three of us against the world. Killian took instantly to the foster trio, August was the perfect person to deal for him because he always made a prophet and I was something to look at, while Neil was pretty clever and in all honesty hit it off with Killian straight away."

"Things went down hill slowly, I didn't even notices, I was too blind. Neil started using heavily and August spent almost all the money he saved trying to deal with Neil's habit, but he kept it from me. I would have noticed earlier if I didn't hold Neil on some kind of pedestal. The first time I noticed anything was wrong was the night Killian decided to take his taunting further then usual, usually it was just words, he'd comment on my looks and stuff and yeah it annoyed me and it was uncomfortable but I just learned to roll with it… Until he got kinda physical. Neil did nothing. He just sat there."

"A few nights later I woke up to Neil screaming out and August trying to sooth him. He was going through major withdrawal because he'd bled August dry and no one owed us any favors. That was when I realized how long he must have been using. My heart broke but I still loved him, those feelings don't just go away because you want them to."

"Strike three was a close call with the cops. August woke me up in the middle of the night and snuck me out. That night he explained everything to me. Turns out Killian was.. Is.. a seriously well known dealer, I was too young to understand when we first got involved and too ignorant to see while we were part of it but once he dragged me away I couldn't believe what my so called brother had got us in to. Killian dealt in everything, he was one of the biggest traffic hubs in the city for drugs, he was most wanted but that also meant most protected which is why August thought it would be safe for us. He didn't realize how hard it would be walk away. Both of the boys 18th birthdays had passed without anyone properly realizing. We could have left months earlier. The fact that we got away from that house without being caught was a miracle."

"Deep down August really was a good guy you know? He wanted what was best for his family. He gave me the keys to the bug and told me to get out, said if he ever found me in a situation like this again he'd know he would have failed as a brother. There was some cash in the bug, more then he should have had and I never tried to find out why or how he got it. Before I left I made August promise to go back for Neil, to be a brother to both of us and well I guess you know how that turned out."

"I went to school, I barley passed that first year the sudden change didn't work well with my system, but once I used up all the money on rent and food I got a job and actually managed to end school with an alright mark, that's how I got into uni. That's why I'm here now. Really I owe everything to August, but at the same time I can't forgive him, now I know that he never stuck to his word. Seeing them in the club was like life's cruel way of proving to me that everything I worked so hard to create, it can be undone in a heartbeat."

Emma finished her story and waited for the onslaught, the judgment, the sudden realization that the blonde was nothing, but it never came. Instead Regina pulled Emma into her lap and held her. That was it for the blonde who come completely undone and let the tears roll silently down her cheeks to be soaked up in the brunets shirt. Regina's soothing words and comforting embrace seemed to be the only thing holding Emma to the ground.

"Why don't you hate me?" She finally asked, pulling away slightly to watch the brunet's reaction.

"Because you are too perfect for that." Regina replied cradling the blonde head. Emma scoffed through her tears

"Perfection doesn't exist."

"But happy endings prevail, how is that fair?"

"Simple, that was a fairy tale, this is real life." Emma's brutally honest words made Regina wince slightly

"All stories are based off fact. I'm not going to pretend that this world is a good place, but Emma, you are without a doubt a form of perfection." More tears cascaded down the blondes cheeks before she shook her head, annoyed that she was so unable to control her emotions.

"You're incredible, you know that right?" Emma asked as she leaned her head against the brunet's shoulder, Regina smiling in response. "You can ask questions if you want." The brunet nodded lightly and tightened her grip on the blonde,

"Did you ever take anything?"

"Above and beyond things like pot? Yeah. I only took a seriously heavy drug once, it wasn't worth what it did to people. After that night I've only ever had weed and it was sparingly." Regina was silent for a little while before asking,

"Do you still love him?" Emma huffed out a sigh

"I don't think feelings just come and go. He was my first love and that's always going to mean something, unfortunately when I think about Neil there's just as much, if not more, anger then there is love." This time Regina hmm what Emma took as agreement and approval rapped together.

"Thank you Emma." The blonde just snuggled closer and pushed her lips against Regina's neck.  
The pair sat like that and enjoyed the warmth of the others embrace for quite sometime. Occasionally one of them would place a kiss some place on the other, but mostly they were consumed by their individual thoughts. Eventually Regina whispered,

"You can stay if you want to." Emma took a moment to breath in Regina's sent before replying,

"I want to, but I think I should go home tonight. Like you said two sleep overs in a row isn't allowed."

"Miss Swan you should know that I am prepared to break the rules for you." Emma pulled away and looking into the deep chocolate pools that returned her gaze intently.

"I…" Regina watched insecurities flash through the blondes eyes

"Stay, we can stick to our own side of the bed and in the morning I'll make you breakfast."

"You just want to cuddle?"

"I just want to see you smiling and have you know that our trust goes both ways."

"Okay, I'll stay."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of it :)**


	15. Group Work In Uni, Seriously?

**Time to add in some more characters. I had a debate with myself over whether to add these people in, but I think it'll help fill out the story more.  
Enjoy  
x**

* * *

Emma buried her head deeper into Regina's neck, denying the fact that she was awake. She felt more then heard a soft chuckle in the brunet's throat.

"Morning dear." Regina's voice seemed completely unaffected by sleep

"Is it?" Emma mumbled sleepily

"Is it what?"

"Morning… I don't think it should be morning." The blonde received another chuckle in response.

"Emma I've got more… Questions." That peaked the blonde's interest as she pulled her head out slightly to look at Regina

"Oh?" The brunet smiled awkwardly

"The foster system?" Emma laughed loudly and looked at Regina with raised eyebrows "What? Don't laugh at me."

"Surely that would have been the first question you asked. I just assumed your parents told you."

"They hinted at it, but really it could have been any number of things."

"Right. Ok well yeah, I was in the system for the first 18 years of my life. I never knew my parents. I was ah… I was found on the side of a highway near a diner in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. They didn't want me."

"Maybe there's a better explanation?"

"I doubt it." Silence filled the room as Regina thought about how to voice her next question; she absentmindedly ran her hand lightly through the blonde's hair.

"Were you always in homes?"

"I was adopted once. A really nice couple who wanted a kid and thought they could skip all the boring baby stuff by getting me. I really liked living with them, but it didn't work out. She got pregnant against all odds and suddenly all that baby stuff seemed like a good idea I guess. I don't blame them or anything, they didn't earn enough to look after two kids and they were going to have their own baby. I get that. I told them I'd leave, they were too nice to actually force me out but it was obvious I didn't fit in any more."  
Regina pulled Emma closer in a comforting embrace.

"Can I ask you a question… well more like repeat one of yours?" The blonde asked timidly

"Of course."

"Do you still love him? Daniel I mean." Regina thought for a second before responding.

"I agree with you that those feelings don't just go away. A part of me will always love Daniel, I see him in Henry and I couldn't love my little boy more. I think I just learned to make room for my love and my grief for him, while leaving space for something new. I know that it hurts less and less… Especially since meeting you."

"I feel the same. The hurting less part." The two women fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth and luxury in not having to get out of bed yet. The quite moment was shattered all too soon by the sound of little feet running down the hallway. Henry trotted into his mother room and stopped suddenly when he saw the blonde.

"Emma?"

"Morning kid!" A huge smile broke out over the boys face and he hurriedly climbed up onto the bed.

"I thought you weren't aloud to sleep over."

"Shhh, we broke the rules."

* * *

"You'll be working in groups, and no you do not get to pick the students you work with. They have already been assigned." _Seriously? Group work in uni… I thought we were past that._ "You'll be spending the rest of this class with your group so listen for your name. Group one.." _I wonder if I can persuade my professor to let me do the assignment on my own. More work for me, but he likes me… he knows I can do it…. Worth a shot. _"Emma, Belle, and David. You guys move down to the front." Emma picked up her bag and watched as two other people from her class made to do the same. She'd seen them around, the Belle girl seemed to get good marks and kept to herself, she really didn't know anything about David. "Before anyone asks, no you cannot change or get out of the group, this project will be done with the people you are currently sitting next to, no exceptions." _Damn… I guess it could be worse._

"Hi I'm Belle." Emma was surprised to hear an Australian accent when the brunet sat down next to her.

"Uh Hi, Emma." She held out her hand, then turned to the guy

"I'm David, nice to meet you."

"Yeah you to." The blonde put on a smile, praying the guy knew what he was doing. Emma had learned that in subjects like this people from all different courses were forced together and it could often clash.

"So what courses are you guys doing? Why did you choose writing and researching as a unit?" Normally Emma would have found Belles happiness way too over the top on a Monday, but having woken up next to a particularly beautiful woman the blonde found herself genuinely smiling back with her answer.

"I'm doing a social worker course with the aim to get into the foster system, I'm doing some legal subjects as well. This seemed like it would go well and I figured it'd help with writing up projects in other subjects and stuff."  
The two girls turned to David, expecting him to go next.

"I think we do some of the legal classes together. I'm doing a law enforcement degree and I chose this subject for pretty much the same reasons… Ah what about you Belle?"

"I'm doing a double degree in Arts and English majoring in literature. This subject is highly recommended for my course and I thought it looked pretty interesting."  
Emma whistled in admiration

"Wow a double, you must be really into learning and stuff." Belle laughed

"Yeah I guess I am."

* * *

"I am over everything to do with learning. Emma why am I doing uni?" Ruby dropped her books with a sigh and sat down at the table. Emma had been working with the group from class, all of them having spare time after the lecture finished and all of them needing lunch, they had decided to try and get as much work done as early on as possible. Ruby being her usual self completely ignored the fact that anyone was there except Emma.

"Afternoon to you to Ruby and you're doing uni because it's useful, plus it gets you away from Granny… Also Granny is kinda making you… And since you asked this is David and Belle." Ruby had been nodding and snorting through Emma's explanation of why she was in uni and seemed to only realize they weren't alone at the table when Emma pointed it out. The blonde watched Ruby's eyes drift over David and smile briefly before turning to Belle, where Emma swore her friend's eyes widened to twice their normal size.

"Nice to meet you." Belle said smiling at Ruby who seemed unable to do anything but gape. Emma tried to subtly kick Ruby out of her daze.

"Uh right, yeah. Nice to meet you… Belle."

"And David" Emma supplied

"Yeah and David." Though the brunet's eyes never left Belle.

"So what's with the new friends? Finally decide to replace me? I guarantee you'll never find someone better."

"I would never replace you red." Emma said is a sickly sweet voice

"Ah red?" Belle asked.

"She went through a phase." Emma replied,

"Don't go there Swan." Ruby warned, glaring at her best friend who was holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"These guys are from my writing and research class. We have to do a group thing."

"In uni, seriously?"

"I know right! Its cool thought I mean you guys seem fine."

"Uh thanks?" Belle asked while David chuckled.

"Have you asked them all of the fun questions yet?" Ruby wondered to Emma

"Fun questions?" David asked a little worried

"Yeah like the stuff outside uni. Do you work? Where? Are you single? What's your partner like? Dog or cat person? Coffee or tea? You know the fun questions."

"You forgot what's your favourite colour and no I haven't asked any of them, by all means do the honors."

"I just did… Alright I'll answer first." Emma cast a quick glance over David and Belle to see if they were comfortable with Ruby's incredibly outgoing nature, but both seemed to be comfortably amused.

"I work at Granny's dinner which is about 20minutes from here and if you haven't eaten there you're missing out. I am very single. Dog person all the way. Coffee and my favourite colour is red."

"Wow that was a mouthful." Belle said impressed Ruby flashed her best smile

"You next!"

"Uh alright. I work in the library down the road. I'm single… I like cat's and dog's, I really don't have a preference. I was a tea person until uni but coffee's grown on me and my favourite colour is blue." Belle finished with a slight blush on her cheek at having all the attention directed at her.

"David your next! Remind me to ask you questions after this." Ruby winked, only increasing Belle's blush.

"Alrighty. I work at the animal shelter in the next town over. I've got a girlfriend, her names Mary Margaret and she goes to uni as well but not this one, she's my soul mate." Awwwing from both Belle and Ruby interrupted David for a second and he tried to laugh off his embarrassment. "I'm a coffee and a dog man but I still like cats, kinda comes with the job and my favourite colour is green."

"Swan you're up."

"Uhhh fine. I work at the dinner with Ruby and she's right, you really should come and eat there. I'm a huge dog person, coffee but also cocoa. My favourite colour is purple I think but I don't really like to pick favorites."

"You missed are you single." Belle said and Ruby's smile took over her whole face.

"Sure did Em."

"I'm.. um…" Emma suddenly realized that she had no idea what her and Regina were. They'd kissed and they'd both admitted there were feelings there but technically she wasn't in a committed relationship… Did Regina want to be?

"Emma!" Ruby barked, bring the blonde back down to earth.

"Right. I'm… I'm taken.. kinda. Well I hope I'm taken."

"Sorry, you hope?" Belle asked confused.

"She's with a hella hot chick and they're totally in love but they're being painfully slow in realizing it." Ruby supplied

"Ruby! We're not in love. We only just started doing whatever it is."

"Uh-huh sure. You keep telling yourself that." _In love… Do I _love_ Regina._

"Aww that's so sweet, is she in uni as well?" Belle asked, the girl was obviously a total romantic. Ruby scoffed and shook her head while Emma replied, rather proudly

"No, she's a director in an advertising agency."

"Woah, that's incredible."

"Yeah she is."

* * *

The group continued to talk for a while, discussing anything and everything that came up. Due to Ruby's demands it was decided that Belle and David would come down and have lunch at the diner one of the days the two girls were working. Ruby made it into somewhat of a big event saying David should bring Mary Margaret and Emma should invite Regina and when they got off work they could all hang out. Emma was use to her friend getting excided, but even this was more then normal._ Who knew she liked Australian accents so much._

* * *

**So do we approve of our new characters? **


	16. She's Like Cocoa

**So i finally set up a fan fiction section on my tumblr which has links to all of my stories and for the ones that need it (not this one… yet) pictures. Anyway, just thought I'd let you all know, my tumblr url is temptations-of-my-soul. :)**

* * *

"One hot cocoa for you." Ruby said laying down the cup in front of belle with a wink. Emma watched shaking her head; Ruby had gone all out, dressing in clothes that somehow managed to be sexy and respectful which was saying a lot for her and she was taking every opportunity to go over to the booth that had Belle, David and Mary Margret at it.

"Stop stealing my friends." Emma said dramatically as she laid down the two coffees that had been ordered.

"I thought you said you weren't replacing me?" Ruby pouted causing a few chuckles.

"I have room for more then one friend in my life."

"And what? I don't."

"Oh I'm sure you do, but you definitely don't have _time_ to flirt any more, while I do all the work."

"I was not flirting!"

"Well your not flirting has gone on for the past 15mins and I want my 5 minute break so scoot." Emma playfully slapped Ruby's ass to assert her point before smiling down at the people on the table, taking special note of Belle's blush.

"So Emma, is Regina coming or am I the only one brave enough to bring my incredible partner?" Emma found herself tied between smiling and grimacing, the pair were incredibly cute to the point where it was almost too much, but the blonde got the feeling she was getting to the point of knowing exactly how they felt.

"She might, I mean I told her about it and you guys and all, but she had a proper job unlike the rest of us."

"What's she like?" Belle asked in such a cute, hopeful way Emma found herself melting.

"She's… Indescribable. I don't think it's possible to fit a whole person into words, especially when they're words that are coming out of my mouth."

"I know the feeling." David said quietly making Mary Margret smile adoringly into his eyes.

"Try!" Belle insisted, "If she doesn't show up I still want to, you know... Know her?"

"Um, alright. Well she's all those stereotypical, cliché things that you'd expect like beautiful, sexy, so intelligent, and elegant. When she walks into a room she captivates every single person. But it's way more then that as well. She's like." Emma looked around desperately trying to find something she could use to describe Regina, her eyes landed on Belle's cocoa. "Like this hot chocolate. I know that sounds weird but bare with me. On the outside is this gorgeous mug, everyone knows it's pretty and important but it's also hard. Regina's got this air about her that's like a 'don't fuck with me' thing and she scares the shit out of people, it scares me but I love it. But I've got peeks into the mug, you know, I'm actually seeing the chocolate inside. When she's not around people she has to work to impress it's like this whole new person that's equally gorgeous but in new ways. She's all warm and smooth and caring. She's… Damn it there really isn't enough words. She's… She's like hot cocoa. She's perfect." Emma barely registered the amazed looks on her friends faces because as soon as she finished her rant a pair a arms encircled her waist.

"I had no idea. Thank you." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear who began turning into the embrace, "But really darling? Cocoa?"

"Hey I work with what I've got." Emma could hear the excited whispers in the background of 'is that her?' 'wow she's beautiful' and 'they're adorable.'

"I get the feeling you've been talking about me." Regina muttered against the blondes lips.

"I may have a little. I think maybe they need to be sure you're Regina though."

"Do you? What do you propose?" Emma smiled,

"Kiss me." Regina happily complied and pressed her lips firming against Emma's, smirking into the kiss as an 'awww' echoed somewhere near by.

"Oi, stop making out and pull your weight." Ruby called from behind the coffee machine

"I really hate my best friend you know?" The blonde said loud enough to be heard by all of the people around them. Chuckling, Regina replied with a quick kiss and a light push in the direction of the counter. Grumbling to herself, the blonde picked up her order pad, she made her rounds of the diner, noting there was only 10 minutes left for their shift.

"What'll be Swan?" Ruby asked

"Grilled cheese, two milkshakes and a cappuccino. Oh and make a black coffee as well." Ruby raised her eyebrow

"Shouting your girlfriend coffees are you now?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Your drink madam." Emma said as she lay down a coffee next to Regina.

"I didn't order one?" The blonde just smiled

"Anything else I can get you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Good thing to because my shift just ended."

"Emma!" Granny shouted "I swear to god if you can't work while your friend are here I will kick all of you out."

"Actually Granny, my shift just ended."

"Your replacement isn't here yet, therefore you're still working." For once the world was smiling on Emma because just as Granny finished her sentence Ashley walked in the doors.

"Saved by the bell Swan." Ruby wooped.

"I don't see your replacement Ruby, so how about you find something worth me paying you for." Ruby's pout was visible from the other-side of the room, causing Belle to let out a little aww.

"Hey Ashley." Emma greeted, and accompanying the woman to the counter, handing over the apron.

"Ruby my dear friend, can I please have a cocoa?" She smiled sweetly "Also can you please hand over my phone?" Regina watched as the blonde leaned over the counter to retriever her phone from Ruby's grasp, her breath caught slightly as she realized just how tight Emma's jeans were. That accompanied with skin that was on display from her shirt riding up, had the brunet feeling slightly warmer then a moment ago.

"She is quite beautiful." Regina jumped and looked to her left to find Belle smiling at her.

"The most beautiful."

"I'm not so sure about that." Belle joked, leaving the 'Ruby is' part out. The two had only just met each other after all.

"Who's not sure about what?" Emma asked, pulling up a chair, as the booth was already crowded.

"Not to worry dear." To which Emma pouted. Scoffing the brunet said

"Honestly, you're no better then Henry."

"I know! Isn't it wonderful." Emma said with glee, leaning in and kissing Regina's cheek.

"Who's Henry?" Belle asked. A huge smile lit up Regina's face as Emma replied with

"The most adorable kid in the entire universe." The two shared a look before Regina clarified

"My son, he's three. Almost four as he keeps reminding me." The brunet was always careful whom she mentioned Henry to, most people tended to jump to conclusions because she was young. Many also noted her lack of a wedding ring and thought that was reason enough to not have a child. Regina never cared, but it was always easier in a business sense so keep her son out of it. With the people she was currently seated around the brunet found herself particularly unstressed of their reaction, possibly because she knew if they judged her it really didn't matter, it wasn't as if she would be forced to see them again. Looking around all she saw was smiles, Belle let out her apparently trade mark aww, while Mary Margaret looked slightly concerned, but still happy. David struck her as someone she could really get to know. In the few minutes she had had to get to know them while Emma worked David had seemed the most mature and interesting out of all of them. She saw pure happiness and acceptance in his smile and feeling Emma's loving gaze on her, the woman instantly relaxed.

"Woo I'm free!" Ruby's shout made everyone in the diner look up in surprise. The brunet undid her apron in record time as Chris walked in the door.

"Sorry, bad traffic."

"You owe me man." She quickly made her way over to the table, dragging a chair up next to Emma.

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

"They seem quite nice dear."

"Quite nice?"

"Yes. I did enjoy David and Belle gets along incredibly with Ruby."

"I knew it, you didn't like Mary Margaret!" Emma exclaimed loudly, scrunching up her face

"I didn't say anything about her."

"Exactly."

"… I don't dislike her, she's just…Very over the top." Scoffing Emma nodded in agreement

"But she is really nice, plus David adores her."

"He certainly does."

"Thank you for coming today."

"Of course." The two walked in a comfortable silence to Emma's car

"So… Can I see you soon?" The blonde asked, Regina smirked slyly. "What?"

"Yes, I think you can."

"What are you not telling me?" Regina completely ignored her

"Drive safe dear." The brunet placed a light kiss on Emma's cheek then turned and walked away. Shaking her head, the blonde climbed into her car and waited for Ruby to join her. She watched as Regina pulled out of the car park and drove away, smiling to herself.

* * *

Turning her car off, Emma sat in the seat smiling. Today had gone really well, it was strange to think that in the course of a week she'd possibly formed an actual group of friends. The blonde shook her head when she realized that they'd done no work on their project accept for the first day, though this was common practice for most people, Emma liked to think she took care of work early on, giving herself plenty of time to find and fix any mistakes.

She made her way up the driveway thinking over the day and their project, she was so consumed in her mind that she physically fell against the wall as a small mass collided with her at the front door. Looking down in shock and utter confusion Emma found a very familiar face grinning up at her.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!"

* * *

They were all seated in the lounge, relaxing after dinner. The tv was on, the news playing which was being half watched while Regina talked to her mother about work.

"Emma? Are you coming to my birthday party?" Henry looked up from Jack to meet the blonde's eyes.

"I don't know kid. When's your birthday?"

"Soon!" Emma looked over to Regina to get a better idea

"A month from now."

"We're going to have a _huge_ party, aren't we mummy?"

"Yes dear."

"You have to be there." Emma once again looked over at Regina who gave a small nod of encouragement

"Alright kid, I'll be there."

"I can show you all my friends and…" Henry continued talking, going into great detail about all the things they would do. Emma listened intently, nodding and animatedly making comments where it was needed, she actually entered a debate with Henry over whether the cake should be chocolate or be a rainbow ice-cream cake. Good points were made for both, though after Regina refused their brilliant plan to have two cakes, the pair grudgingly settled on chocolate.

"This is going to be epic." Emma exclaimed

"Are you sure you're not three years old?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow. The blonde took the very mature response of sticking out her tongue making Regina sigh

"Why do I find you attractive?"

"I wondered that as well dear." Cora said cheekily while Emma glared at her.

"Emmaaa, you're not listening." Henry whined

"Hey they're insulting me, give me a break."

"Why are they insulting you?"

"We're just joking Henry dear." Cora said. The little boy screwed up his eyes in consideration before turning his attention back to Emma

"Will you get me a puppy for my birthday?"

"Oh… Well I think that's something your mum would have to get you."

"Mummy wont, why can't you get it?"

"Because your mum has to live with it, I don't."

"You could move in!"

"Things don't work that way little man. Sorry. You'll get a puppy one day." Henry pouted and for a moment looked seriously upset, before he smiled again and grabbed Jack.

"That's ok, I have Jack!" Regina shook her head and her son's simple yet beautiful mind. Everything was so black and white with him and even though he was too young to properly understand, sometimes Regina found herself wishing the world really was the way her little boy saw it. Catching her son let out a yawn Regina realized how late it was getting.

"Alright Henry, time for us to go." He let out a large sigh but quickly agreed, gathering up the things he could reach, knowing Regina would get everything else.  
They had their normal goodbye routine and Emma headed up to her room, promptly falling into a particularly good sleep.


End file.
